When Everything Falls Apart
by Irish Black Rosie
Summary: Kagome was finally moving on with her life after her mysterious separation with her husband. However when certain traumatic events take place and her exhusband is in her life full force, can she really say she's moved on? SessKag. Warning Character Death
1. Was she Insane?

Authors Corner Thingy:  
Well here we are! An actual fanfic by moi! ; We'll see how this goes. I've been trying to do a Canon Universe one but it's taking longer than expected and I don't really like to start posting a story unless I have the whole thing finished, or a good half. But this AU just kind screamed to be made. I don't expect this to be more than 10 Chapters. I'll be surprised if it ends up more than 5.

Huge thanks to my editor Catherine! She puts up with me and my butchering of the English language:O

Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. TT I so wish I did. Cause then it would be Sess/Kag galore! (.) (.)

Kagome blew on the steam emitting from her warm cup of coffee. She took a small sip from her favorite house blend as her eyes darted to the digital clock. 3:55 a.m illuminated in bright green letters mocked her as she continued her way to Kofu from Tokyo.

Kagome pressed a button on her side door and the tinted glass window slid down silently, a cool breeze flew along her face as she tried her hardest to remain awake. The road was deserted and horribly dark; every half kilometer a street lamp lighted her way.

Taking note of the sign that passed just above her, she assumed she was only 15 minutes away from her destination.She turned up her radio as some random new star in Tokyo blared through the speakers, trying to keep her alert during such an early hour. The words slurred once they reached her ears, she wasn't exactly focused at the moment.

The young woman began to question her actions. Was she insane? What in gods name caused her to leave the comfort of her home to come here? Oh yes, it  
was him…

**Earlier  
**

Ebony hair tussled on the sheets as a figure made a reach for a cell phone that was presently emitting the Darth Vader theme. A soft feminine hand grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open then proceeded to push it onto an equally feminine ear.

"Eeh, Moshi-moshi,"

"Kagome,"

The owner of the hair shifted to sit up quickly in her bed, her eyes wide as a chilling voice flowed into her ear.

"Sesshou, as flattered as I am that you are calling me at," She looked to her bedside clock, "3 in the morning, don't you have someone else to bug?"

"Kagome, I need you to come to Kofu,"

His voice was a forced monotone, what was happening in Kofu that even she could realize he was trying to keep his cool. What was in Kofu? Kagome's eyes trailed along the wooden floor just as a word lit up in bright letters in her mind, 'His Father!'

"Sesshoumaru I'm on my way,"

"Arigato Kagome,"

Thank you, he said thank you! Kagome quickly snapped the phone shut, something was definitely wrong for the cold man that she was once married to, to say thank you to her.

Quickly, Kagome threw on a pair of her worn jeans, a random bra from her dresser and a plain blue shirt. Shoving her cell phone in the tight pants pocket, she began to pad through the house as silently as she could, making sure not to wake her children or her elderly mother.

Kagome lived with her mother at the family owned shrine. Six years ago her Jii-chan passed away; a day after Sesshoumaru and Kagome's wedding that was held at the shrine and none the less preformed by Jii-chan.

Kagome quickly wrote down a note for her mother and pinned it to the refrigerator door.

'_Mom, emergency with a friend came up; please take the children to day care around 9.  
Love, Kags_'

She made her way to her children's shared room and looked inside to see a bed with pink sheets on the left side of the room; it held a small black haired girl sleeping peacefully. Seeing her daughter, reminded her of herself in the same pink colored sheets that she had once had in her childhood. Kagome then turned her head to the right of the room and saw a bed with blue sheets that held an equally, deep in sleep, red headed boy.

She smiled softly and began to pull her hair up into a loose pony tail as she continued the rest of the way out of the house.

Obviously the children weren't her own; during her college years Sesshoumaru and her decided to adopt not even a year after their marriage, it took a year and a half however to finalize the paper work. In the end, they adopted a little girl named Rin and a young boy by the name of Shippou. It wasn't that Kagome couldn't provide a child of her own, it was just that from a very young age she had wanted to adopt at least one child before she brought another one into the world.

Shippou shinned in Kagome's eyes while Rin in Sesshoumaru's, after much deliberation between the too adults they settled on adopting both.

Kagome slipped on her white Dockers and grabbed her car keys; she made her way down the shrine steps to her car, clicking her car alarm off and unlocking the car doors in the process. The headlights flashed once to alert her of the open doors. Kagome took her cell phone and speed dialed her work as she opened the driver door.

"National Children's Hospital, this is Ritsu how may I help you?"

"Ritsu, its Kagome. Listen there's been a family emergency I won't be able to make it to work tomorrow. Call Miroku, tell him I'm calling him out on a favor to work for me."

"Yes Ms. Higurashi!"

"Thank You Ritsu."

"I hope all is well with your family Ms. Higurashi!"

"Hn, yes, good-bye."

"Good-bye."

**Present **

Kagome neared a rather large piece of land that was gated in, she pulled up to a keypad and pressed in the numbers just as she remembered them even without being there for 2 years. As the gates opened the moon's ivory glory illuminated the lush green surroundings of the estate, seemingly shinning brighter against the large house Kagome was driving towards. With a sigh of relief Kagome parked her car behind Sesshoumaru's; thankfully it had been here instead of in the hospital.

She turned the car off and stared at the steering wheel, what was she doing? She hadn't seen him for 2 years and with one phone call with him sounding desperate she was flying her way to see him. Kagome rested her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm her fried nerves.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."

She chanted to herself over and over, oblivious of the man standing outside the car door. He tapped gently on the tinted window she had rolled down and back up before. She screamed and jumped back a bit, looking at the intruder she recognized him instantly with his white dog ears adorned on top of his head, his lazily buttoned white dress shirt and wrinkled black dress pants. He stepped back as Kagome opened the door and shoved her car keys in her pocket.

"Inuyasha,"

"Kagome,"

Inuyasha rushed and held her close to him, his back shaking lightly. Kagome was shocked to say the least, though he was always much more emotional and expressive than his brother, he never really was much for hugging. Inuyasha and she were old college buddies whom lost touch not long after she divorced his half-brother. She heard his soft whimper as he tightened his hold on her.

"He's dying Kagome," Inuyasha breathed in deeply, attempting to calm himself down, "Father is dying."

Inuyasha pulled away, but held onto Kagome's shoulders and stared into her brown orbs.

"He called you?"

Kagome froze at the mention of _him_, and it suddenly hit her who he was.

_He_ was the man, no youkai who broke her heart. _He_ was the youkai who left her and their children for some unspoken reason. _He_ was the one who she spent 2 years getting over. _He_ was the one she wanted to spend eternity with. _He_ was the one who was presently glaring daggers at his hanyou half-brother who was still touching Kagome.

"Yes he did," Kagome looked at Inuyasha as the tall-tell hairs on the back of her neck raised. She knew what that meant; she always knew what that meant.

Kagome turned around to face the former mentioned youkai and instantly felt the tears that stung her eyes. His silver hair blowing gently across his angelic face, his sun-kissed eyes staring at her with the intensity she only knew him to have. She had to remind herself to breathe as he began to take steps closer to her, his steps barely making a noise, he was always so graceful.

"We brought him home from the hospital after I called you," He stopped less than a foot away from her, his masculine scent invading her, as her peony scent invaded him, bringing back memories of a happier time in his plain existence. "He wished to die in his bed,"

"An honorable thing, very much like him," Kagome spoke softly, her throat drying up with every second that passed. She looked from his gaze up to the house, she wasn't ready for this; even 2 years of consoling and she was still not ready to face him.

Sesshoumaru did something that surprised not only himself, but Kagome and Inuyasha who was moving to go inside to give them privacy. His large frame enveloped hers onto him. His face bent into her neck as he inhaled her heavenly scent, the very scent that haunted him late in the night.

Kagome froze into his embrace, it felt so foreign, so strange, but so very familiar. She turned her head up to look into his eyes, and gasped as she found anguish and remorse dancing lividly within them.

"I have missed you," He spoke barely a whisper but Kagome heard it. What happened to him? What has made him so responsive over these two years? What happened to the man she fell in love with in College?

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and began to walk into the house with Kagome behind him.

"He's asked to see you,"

Well there you have it Chapter 1! Please let me know if you enjoy it so I know if I should post the rest of the chapters! 3


	2. Was Sesshoumaru Brain Dead?

Author's Corner Thingy:  
Incase anyone was wondering, hotdogs and Mountain Dew is really good together. '

Thank you to Catherine, my savior! Aah how I butchered the English language, and she comes in to the save the day:D Imma give Catherine a cape

Don't own Inuyasha. TT

Kagome slowly made her way up the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest as she walked through the ever so familiar halls. She fondly remembered spending her summers here with Sesshoumaru and the children. Rin and Shippou clinging onto every word their grandfather said to them, though most of the time his words held wisdom; the older youkai was known for causing grief in his mischievous outings with his grandchildren.

As Kagome neared the large, mahogany wood doors that held Sesshoumaru's father, she watched as Inuyasha pushed one of the large doors open, she admired the thickness of the door and the detail of what appeared to be dogs of different size and designs marring each side of the door. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded towards her.

"He's waiting for you," Inuyasha spoke in a hushed tone as he held the door open for her. Kagome nodded her head and swallowed hard as she stepped into the dimly lit room.

The room was lush with old paintings from the Edo and following periods adoring them. Artifacts spread throughout the area. Kagome was well aware of the actual age of Sesshoumaru and his father. While Inuyasha was but 600 years old and Sesshoumaru near 800, their father was around 1,400 years old. He had seen many good and bad things come to pass and taken it all in stride as those humans he loved passed along just as dust in the wind.

"Kagome?" An old and wise deep voice spoke from the bed centered in the room; the sheets were a rich red color, shinning in the moonlight, the material could only be of silk. Kagome noticed a rich, dark purple sleeve resting on top of the sheets as she neared the bed.

"Hai, My Lord," The old man chuckled softly.

"Nearly 9 years of knowing me and still such formalities?"

"Gomen, old habits die hard I suppose," She came closer to the bed and stared at the visibly aged man. His markings oddly similar to Sesshoumaru's, however the bangs that covered his brow were much like Inuyasha's, but his face was narrow such as Sesshoumaru's was aged to be.

"My lovely daughter-in-law,"

"Former," She commented with a sad smile reminding herself of the harsh reality of her present non-existent love life.

"To human law, but to youkai, you are still his mate; he has not revoked his mark from you,"

"Hmm, would explain the fleeing of youkai males while I'm at a club," The elderly youkai chuckled louder this time, Kagome held his large hand in her smaller one and squeezed gently looking into his bright, sun yellow eyes that reminded her too much of another youkai. He looked old, worn and definitely ready to pass on, his eyes held a look of accomplishment and understanding, he knew his time was coming and was very satisfied with his life's events.

"What did the doctors say exactly?"

"Unsure,"

"And the youkai doctors?"

"Old Age," He smiled at her wisdom of the youkai secrecy. He never could understand his eldest son's dismissal of such a worthy woman, and now with her immortality by bearing a strong youkai's mark, his confusion seemed endless.

"I want you to know he still thinks of you, and during his sporadic nightmares this old youkai can hear him whisper your name," It was no lie that he could sense his son's hidden regret for leaving the girl, he just couldn't understand why he never made an attempt for reconciliation.

"Do you think he'll revoke the mark ever?"

"His youkai side and he are arguing presently over such a thing, he wishes you to be free of him completely, however his youkai refuses to release you as his mate,"

"I never asked to be free of him," Kagome turned from the elder youkai's knowing eyes. The confusion consumed her being as to Sesshoumaru's actions, he had one day decided he was finished with her, handed over divorce papers during a private dinner, and said that he was ready to move on with his life. Was having a family with her not moving on?

"The children are here?" He changed the subject, weary of the girl's ragging emotions.

"Iie, gomen. I felt as though they shouldn't be awoken that early, had someone told me exactly what the pressing matters where I would have-"

"Nonsense, I believe it's best if such young ones do not witness the end of an elderly youkai, especially the young kitsune boy. It can be stressful to smell such strong death at an early age."

"They believe you hang the moon and stars,"

"I feel the same for them," His hand moved to lie on top of hers and he gently patted her hand, smiling at her with a tired gaze.

Kagome sat down on the bed then took his hand into both of hers, holding it tight. The dimly lit room, left soft shadows on the elder youkai's face, the moon shinning from the window giving him a look of immortality, slightly ironic in the current situation.

"How is being a pediatric doctor?"

"Tiring, but worth it I believe. I'm glad to say I've been listed on the top 10 pediatrics in Japan,"

"And soon the world, I hope you do not fret over the children at times."

"I find it hard not to, however mom normally hits me and tells me to stop bringing my work home," He laughed at her comment and smiled knowingly.

"How is your mother?"

"She is well; elderly just as you, but still helpful with the children," Kagome looked to the side, admiring one of the paintings that adorned the walls, she sometimes wondered what it would have been like to live in such times, where magic and fairytale stories were realities.

"I see the stress of your past two years on your face my dear," The elder youkai studied her face; it was not a false statement. She looked stressed, drained and mildly desperate for something more.

"I could take that in a very rude way," She attempted to glare at him, but failed miserably when he chuckled at her.

"Well I assume I shouldn't hog your last moments, Hm?"

"Allow this old youkai a kiss from his daughter-in-law?"

"Hai," Kagome bent down as she brushed his bangs to the side and gently kissed his brow.

"Good, now if you would please round up my sons and make sure they are not killing each other,"

"Of course My Lord,"

"Kagome," His warning tone made her smile at him as she stood up. She walked to the door; she paused and looked at him as she opened it.

"I'll bring them to you,"

"Arigato."

Inuyasha headed his way downstairs to have a talk with his dear older half-brother. He was fuming inside, he called her! Brought her here to watch their father die! Wasn't watching her own father die at the age of 11 enough for her? But watching a man whom she saw as a father figure die as well; was Sesshoumaru brain dead?

Inuyasha smirked at the thought of Sesshoumaru in such a state. He schooled his face a bit as he entered the living room where Sesshoumaru sat staring into the fire.

"You asked her to come here?"

"Why must you ask questions that have obvious answers?" Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother in irritancy.

"Because I'm trying to figure out whether somewhere along the way you became brain damaged,"

"No dear brother, that's you," Inuyasha growled at his remark.

"She watched her father die at 11 for god's sake!"

"I'm well aware,"

"Then you're aware that this is pretty much the same thing for her!"

"She's 11 still?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watched his brother fume and walk back and forth.

"Be still, you're making this Sesshoumaru even more irritated,"

"She's going to watch another father to her die!" Inuyasha lunged at his brother, his claws out. Sesshoumaru jumped from the couch and landed gracefully behind him. Inuyasha turned around quickly and lunged at him once more, and just as before, Sesshoumaru jumped out of view. Inuyasha had to stop himself from going into the fire place.

"Your mark is still on her," Inuyasha stood up straight, not making another attempt to attack his brother as he turned to face him, his eyes blazing much like the fire crackling behind him.

"Hn"

"You're making this harder on her, if you really want to be rid of her then you should release the mark,"

"Why, so you can have her next?" Inuyasha growled once more at his remark and resisted the urge to tackle him.

"All I'm saying is that she's gonna have a pretty hard time finding someone else with your mark still on her left shoulder,"

"You presume I want her to move on?"

"You'd be a sick bastard if you expected her to wait for you to suddenly say 'I'm an idiot for leaving you,' and then have her rush back into your arms like it used to be,"

"Hn,"

"Whoops I forgot you are a sick bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled and glared at his brother. His comments were grating on his nerves and presently making his youkai side agree with the proposition of making amends with his ex-wife and possibly ex-mate if his youkai side would ever release the hold.

"Just because you and your demon side can't get along doesn't mean she has to suffer,"

"Who says she's suffering?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with a face of 'duh!'

"Yes Inuyasha, who say's I'm suffering?" Both Inu brothers turned around to the woman they were talking about, standing in the threshold of the living room with a dull look on her face as she ran a hand through her hair in the ponytail."I, um, you see we were-"

"Enough Inuyasha, you two should at least put aside your bickering for the last day of your own father's life,"

Inuyasha stared down at the ground in shame as Sesshoumaru looked away from the woman's captivating brown eyes. Kagome tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. These two behaved at times like a 6 and 9 year old, forget the two extra zeros, these two could certainly pass as grade children at the sibling rivalry that never stopped even in pressing matters such as this.

"Come on, your father wants to see both of you,"

Why do I like ending my chapters with verbal lines? Well anyways on to the next chapter!

Oh yeah sorry about shortness, next chapter is longer Proomiissuu 3


	3. Sesshoumaru is not also a craddle robber

Author's Corner Thingy: I suppose at 6:30am I may not make the best chapters in the world, well let me know. I'm having a hard time sleeping while I have such livid ideas for this story. I'm warning you guys now, sadness will ensue in following chapters. DEeeaaaattth! O

Once again! Thanks to my beautiful Catherine! My editor, my goddess! The wind beneath my wings and more :D

She saves you guys from reading my crappy version :P

Oh me oh my, another day is dawning oh what a bummer I don't own Inuyasha. D:

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked side by side to their father's chambers with a very tired Kagome lagging behind them. Kagome yawned quietly and looked at her watch. Just past 5:30a.m, she sighed and followed the two older men back into the dimly lit room.

"Ah my sons," The elderly youkai spoke as they neared his bed.

"Do you know how much longer father?" Sesshoumaru's voice carried a twinge of remorse. His silver hair slipped over his shoulder as he turned his head to look at his father from a better angle.

"Soon I believe, very soon. I wanted to see you both before I leave this world. I pass the company to you Sesshoumaru; you have been leading Taisho Co. with a firm handle for the past 10 years. It honors me to watch you work quite possibly better than myself..."

"That is nonsense father; I would have never been able to run the company properly without your teachings." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, he always seemed inferior when it came to his father, and though it might have hindered other children; it made Sesshoumaru strive to do better then his father.

"For you Inuyasha, I leave to you my fortune."

"Father, I cannot take that, I'm doing fine on my own. My business is really taking off in America-"

"Hai, I am well aware that you're doing fine, however it is my wish to leave this for you." Inuyasha nodded and let the argument rest.

"Kagome my dear, I fear I have nothing to give for your loyalty to an old dog." Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I could not accept anything either way; you've done enough by listening to me when my days seemed harder than others." She held back the tears as the understanding of her father figure dying finally settled in. He had listened to her worries with her beginning relationship with Sesshoumaru, and held her as she cried when she received the divorce documents.

Though he could not explain his own son's actions; because he himself had no earthly clue as to his son's reasons, he would still take care of the girl as he would his own family.

"I have lived to see many things come to this world, and many things leave. My one regret is that I never met Kagome before Sesshoumaru, for I would have swept her off her feet in a better fashion than Sesshoumaru."

"Father!" Sesshoumaru growled at him as Kagome giggled in the background.

"I do believe that would make you a cradle robber!" Kagome covered her mouth as more giggles escaped her mouth. Inuyasha joined her with a small chuckle.

"And Sesshoumaru is not also a cradle robber? I do believe he was the same physical age the day you were conceived." Kagome turned bright red and stopped her giggling.

"Enough." The old Inu youkai spoke as he waved for his eldest son to come closer to him. Sesshoumaru bent down towards his father, turning his head for his father to speak to him in a hushed tone.

"If you let her go fully, she'll find another my dear son. I do not know why you left her in the first place, but correct a grave mistake before you regret it for the rest of your long existence." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at his father's words, whilst his youkai howled in agreement. He stood up tall and rigid as he stepped back, his father gave him a knowing look.

"Now, leave me so that I may spend my last few minutes in peaceful solitude." All three nodded. Inuyasha hugged his father lightly and gave him one last smile before leaving the room. Sesshoumaru bowed to his father and began to head for the door, but paused as he watched Kagome.

"One last kiss my lord?" She smiled gently at him and kissed his forehead once more.

"I meant it; you would have been star struck." She giggled once more at him.

"And my mother would have forbid it once she learned how old you were and of the two sons you had."

"Hai, mothers are troublesome, see to it that you don't smother your children."

"Of course I won't, however I will have to spoil them twice as much with you gone." Sesshoumaru exited the room and Kagome bowed to the dying youkai before her. She opened the door silently and looked at him for the last time, quiet tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Sayonara Inu No Taisho." Kagome smiled at his look of honor as she used his full title, she then walked out of the room and closed the door shut behind her.

With a loud sigh she made her way down the stairs once more, her hand running along the delicately embroidered railing. She took the house in with a stride, it was elegant, and it was covered with priceless artifacts, yet it still held a sense of homeyness about it. Very much like the owner she mused.

As she met the landing she heard the mournful howls that only Inu youkai could make. She looked into the living room and saw the two sons of the great Inu No Taisho howling at his death. Kagome sat in the large recliner and watched as the two Inu youkai mourned their father's passing.

She silently studied Sesshoumaru; he seemed much more emotional since their time away, and perhaps a bit more handsome. She mused that someone must have broken through him, and he just has been working out or something.

However, maybe it was because after being away from him so long she forgotten his god like appearance. His more emotional state was from his father's death of course, Kagome shook her head; she was going crazy being here.

The Inu brothers continued on for a few more minutes. Once they felt their announcement had been reached nation wide, Inuyasha left upstairs to prepare their father for the morgue. Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome curled up on the recliner sleeping. Sesshoumaru picked the small framed woman up into his arms bridal style; slowly he made his way up the stairs to one of the many guest bedrooms.

Kicking the door open with his foot, he noticed that this was the room she had used the first night she had ever stayed here. Gently, he placed Kagome onto the silk sheet covered bed. As he stared down at her, he caught himself from sighing as his hand brushed her bangs from in front of her face.

Sesshoumaru listened to her even breathing for a few moments, slowly Kagome turned to her side, her mark on her shoulder shinning beneath the shirt. He held himself back from the desire to lick his mark upon her beautiful body, he turned from her and exited the room to prevent from anything unwanted to occur.

**'Would it really be that bad to touch what is ours?'**

Sesshoumaru growled as his youkai decided to make an appearance in his head.

'Leave me be, you're presence is not welcome.'

**'I want her back, and so do you just admit this and we'll be fine...'**

'We are quite alright without her, so silence.'

**'Take yourself out of denial, we need her, we want her, just get her back.'**

'I need no one.'

**'You can't keep denying these fee-'**

Sesshoumaru leaned up against the wall adjacent to his father's bed chambers. He would be taking his residence within this house now. Inuyasha would leave for America once the funeral was over. Leaving him to deal with the company, not that he minded, Inuyasha's way of dealing with business was not to his standards, of course not even his own dealing with business was to his own standards.

"They'll be here within the hour for his body, the funeral will be held the following day."

Sesshoumaru nodded to acknowledge he had paid attention to Inuyasha's words.

"Did you say sorry to her?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I have nothing to apologize about."

"Oh okay, and we'll pretend that father never said you shouldn't let her go?"

"He said such words?" This time Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not an idiot, I could hear the words he spoke to you while she was oblivious, he's right you know. The moment you let her go someone will be there to take her in." Sesshoumaru studied the door next to Inuyasha pretending to ignore his constant blabbering.

"Wait! Maybe you know that, and that's why you won't take the mark away! You really are twisted, let her move on you ass." Inuyasha walked off to do whatever he deemed worthy of his time. Sesshoumaru did not want to honestly dwell on what an idiotic hanyou; who knows not when to keep his nose out of other peoples business, does with his free time.

Kagome yawned and stretched against the silk sheets.

"Silk sheets?" Kagome sat up and looked around, her memories of the earlier part of the day coming back to her. She looked to her watch, 12:43pm, why didn't anyone wake her up! She quickly stood up and met cold hardwood floor on her bare feet, sending a chill up her spine.

"When did I take my shoes off?" She looked to the side of the bed and noticed her Dockers, attempting to ignore the cold floor she retrieved her shoes and silently placed them on her feet.

"Where is my phone?" Kagome felt her pockets, and around the bed but did not find it.

She quickly got out of bed and proceeded to go down stairs, ignoring the hanyou jamming along to the radio in the din. She reached the living room and noticed Sesshoumaru staring into nothingness.

"Do you do that often?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you know that whole staring off into nothingness thing? At least when you used to do it around me you looked like you were actually thinking of something." She smiled at him then remembered her cell phone was presently missing. She began to look around the living room for the object she desired, Sesshoumaru watched her with mild amusement, disregarding her borderline insult.

"Lost something?" His eyes never left her frantically moving figure.

"Yes my cell phone, could you call it for me so I can find it?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer her; however, he pulled his phone out and began to dial her number. Suddenly a buzzing and the Darth Vader tune could be heard within the recliner. Kagome paled at the tune, oh dear, she quickly dived at the recliner and pulled the phone out in triumph. She quickly declined the call and looked to Sesshoumaru whom was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" Kagome smiled sweetly, attempting to play innocent.

"Darth Vader?"

'Um, it's just my ringer for everyone-" As the fates were against her, her phone began to ring once more, but this time it was a midi file of Mozart Moonlit Sonata. She looked at him sheepishly.

"I, um, you see, uh..."

"Answer the phone Kagome." She blinked a few times then answered it immediately.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Kagome?

"Mama! Are the kids at daycare?"

Of course dear, do you think I can't read?

"No, I know you-"

Is everything okay?

"Hai, well sort of."

What was the emergency about?

"Inu No Taisho passed on Mama."

Oh? OH! Is _he_ there?

"Hai Mama."

Did you tell him off!

"Iie!"

Why not?

"Mama, his father just died!"

And he broke your heart!

"Ano...I'll be heading home any moment now okay?"

Hai, the children were very concerned when there was no Kagome waking them up.

"I'll explain to them when they come home, the funeral will be tomorrow."

Alright, take care Kagome! Don't take any of his crap!

"Mama!"

Ja ne!

"Ja!"

Kagome hung the phone up and looked at Sesshoumaru with a sheepish smile once more.

"Mama."

"I could tell." Kagome fumed slightly at his smart ass remarks, they ignited a flame inside her that only he seemed to have the ability to do.

"The children are at daycare?"

"Hai, I was supposed to work today, but don't worry I called Miroku out on a favor for me."

"I wasn't worrying." Kagome's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance, really, where was the emotional version of him from last night; perhaps it was just his father's death.

"Why are you never there when I come to pick the children up?" Ah the question she hopped he would never ask. Should she lie and say she worked or say 'Oh I've been hiding from you.'?

"Ano…"

"Do you dislike seeing me that much?"

"You broke my heart, and are still breaking it." A heavy silence filled the room, never minding the noise of a hanyou's tone deft voice in the next room.

"Why did you want a divorce?"

"I woke up one day, and realized what we had was infatuation that had gone too far, I did not want to mislead you any longer so I decided to end it as quickly as possible." Sesshoumaru forced himself to school his features as he watched her heart break within her eyes once more. His true reasons were his own, it was best no one knew the great terrible Sesshoumaru was afraid of what this woman could give him.

"And the mark that remains?" Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and waved his hand across Kagome. Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as her hand went to where the mark once was. It was gone! That was it; all ties to him were finished. Kagome felt the tears stinging her eyes, that oh so familiar feeling since the day he left resurfaced.

"I'll see you at the funeral." Kagome grabbed her car keys on the coffee table, and proceeded to exit the house, slamming the door forcefully behind her, leaving the very last remains of her heart with the insufferable youkai.

Inuyasha walked into the hallway from the door.

"Kagome?"

"She left; she's also no longer marked." Sesshoumaru's voice carried nothing within; it was just monotone and oddly forced. His eyes still laid on the door his ex-mate had left through. Had he done the right thing? He truly did love her, and she to him, but love was a foolish endeavor, it only brought upon sadness once one side of the party strayed. He'd watched his mother suffer from her love, and the look in Kagome's eyes when they would be alone was the exact look his mother held to his father, it was frightening to think history would repeat itself.

"You fucking asshole well don't call me crying when she's dating someone new, you're the one who broke all ties to her."

"We have children."

"That's not going to tie her to you as a lover, just as a parent to two children." Sesshoumaru grunted and walked off.

Inuyasha shook his head; his brother really was a dumb ass.

Hey hey! I didn't end it with a dialogue:O Now some sleep and then some more chapters.

Ta-Ta


	4. Mama, Papa is calling for you

Author Corner Thing:  
Hey-o. Sorry about the wait ; Please don't kill me. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 7 and getting the other edited. ; Due to my chaotic college and two job schedule this may take a bit, so bare with me.

Thanks to Catherine, as always. My savior of literature!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way at all. T.T;

Shippou and Rin dug into their mother's legs as they whimpered and cried into her long black skirt. Kagome patted their heads gently as she looked down at them, holding back her own tears. They stood under a tent where many others now crowded under as the sky began to cry for the late Inu No Taisho. The Cemetery was rather large, lush and green, the rain causing the green grass to shine more so.

"Mama, will we ever see him again?" Rin sniffled and rubbed her nose as she looked up at her mother. Rin's big brown eyes stared up, wanting the answers to questions that plagued her fragile child mind.

"Perhaps, maybe some day far away when you leave this earth as well," She kneeled down to both the children and held them tightly to her as both of her little ones cried once more.

Rin was but 4 years old but held a conversation as if she was 10; Shippou was 2 years older than Rin and just as Rin, he was highly intelligent for his age. When Sesshoumaru and Kagome first took in the two children they fought constantly, it was non stop rivalry. Though Sesshoumaru had such a similar childhood Kagome refused to have her children fighting that way.

So she did exactly as her mother did for her and Souta when they would fight. Every time Shippou and Rin physically fought each other they had to sit in the corner for 10 minutes holding hands, and once the 10 minutes were up they had to hug. Slowly but surely they began to form a bond, though at times this bond lead often to their teamwork to be mischievous little devils, they were still very close and Shippou was very protective of his little sister.

Shippou was trying his hardest not to cry, in order to be strong for his sister, but once Kagome said that it would be a long time before they would see Grandpa Inu, he couldn't help but cry. Kagome cooed softly into her children's ears trying to sooth their turmoil; it hurt her deeply, like a knife being twisted deep into her gut.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side, next to the black marble casket; he stared blankly at the three forms huddled together. That was his family, that was his world 2 years ago, it hurt much more than he'd like to admit to be so distant from his children now. Sesshoumaru looked around the group of people, recognizing a few, his father was an important man, and though the weathercast had said no rain for today; which was the reason for an outside funeral, they were apparently very, very wrong.

'**You're a fool for what you did'**

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl and proceeded to ignore his rather annoying demon side, right now was not the greatest time to begin a conversation with himself.

Thunder roared in the sky and he watched his little girl jump, she had always been scared of thunderstorms.

He slowly made his way to his children, Rin turned to see him, her eyes full of tears and she lunged at him, Shippou soon followed. They cried, at the resemblance their father had of Grandpa Inu, and the sudden thought that maybe one day they wouldn't see their papa either.

"Papa, you won't leave Shippou and me will you?" Sesshoumaru bent down just as Kagome had done and looked into Rin's sorrowful brown eyes.

"Iie, I could never leave you or Shippou," Sesshoumaru held both the children close to him and closed his eyes; this was his world, his two children. He loved them both with all his heart, and though leaving Kagome meant he wouldn't be around them as much as before, he still continued to take them away every other weekend and at times for full 2 week spans.

Kagome watched with mild joyful eyes as the children clung to their father, she had feared the divorce would force the children away from their father, but after a year or so of consoling, reassuring the children that their father still loved them and it was neither one of their faults for the divorce, their bond with their father remained. Kagome pulled her coat tighter to her as she began to make her way from under the tent.

The rain poured onto her head and down her face, she allowed a few tears to escape her eyes as she made her way back to the crowd. Kagome took in a deep breath, the slightly chilled air filling her lungs; she breathed out once more and looked up the sky while closing her eyes. The children would be spending the next week and a half with their father. Perhaps she could go to her longtime best friend Sango's house in the mountains. She was over due for a vacation at work, she nodded her head. Yes a vacation was exactly what she needed, though she would be utterly bored without her children. Perhaps she could find someone else to replace the hole left within her heart? Shaking her head slightly, she felt the heaviness of the water that was soaking into her hair.

Turning her head up to the sky she closed her eyes and licked the rains drops off her lips.

"If you're not careful you'll catch a cold," A rough voice spoke from behind her, Kagome turned around to see an ookami youkai standing there smiling at her with an umbrella held in his hand. He handed her another umbrella not yet unfolded, Kagome took the umbrella and bowed in thanks then proceeded to open it.

"It's good to see you Kouga," Kagome smiled at the black haired, blue eyed gentleman. He took a few steps closer and grasped her free hand in his.

"I'm sorry we have to meet again on such terrible circumstances," His eyes glinted slightly at her as he gave a small smirk.

"I assure you, Sesshoumaru is more of an ass now that you're no longer around to tame him," Kagome giggled softly, using her hand that was holding the umbrella, she awkwardly wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

Kouga had been a long time business partner with Sesshoumaru, and also most likely his only friend. Sesshoumaru tended to keep to himself while Kouga butted into his life whether welcomed or not, Kouga never cared to ask.

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with it," Kagome shook his hand slightly and began to pull away but Kouga kept her hand; she looked into his brightly blue depths and noticed some indefinable emotion swirling around.

"How are you holding up?" Kagome turned her head to the side to see her children now running around a growing dizzy Inuyasha. Their father has obviously settled their sorrows for the time being, or the thought of torturing their uncle was just too exciting to let go even during a time of mourning.

"Just fine," She turned back to him and smiled brightly.

"Did you hear I've been listed as a top 10 pediatric?"

"I wasn't talking about your career,"

"Hn,"

"You sound like him," Kouga let go of her hand and gave her a devilish grin.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Na-Nani!" Kagome stared at him in disbelief, Kouga's grin widened as he watched the girl loose her composure from a simple request.

"Come on Kagome, I know you're not going deaf," He looked back to see Sesshoumaru glaring at him, the bastard was eavesdropping on his conversation.

"It's time to play the fields again my dear Kagome! Why not start off with a handsome man such as myself?" Kagome groaned at his ego, seriously what was it with youkai's and their damn egos!

"I don't think-" Kouga put his fingers to her lips and faintly heard a growl somewhere far off.

"I wont take no as an answer! I assume you have the same cell number?" Kagome nodded her head numbly.

"Don't you think it's weird to pick up a date at a funeral?"

"I've done odder things, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll set something up, okay Kagome?" He grinned as she nodded her head, his fingers from her lips trailing down to under her chin.

"I'll speak with you later Kouga, I need to save Inuyasha from my children," She handed him the umbrella and walked off towards the tent.

Inuyasha was semi grateful for the distraction the children gave him; after all, anything was better than talking to most of the people here. They were mainly old youkai paying their respects, none really knew his father on friendly terms, exclude the few that were actually his father's friends, however most of his father's friends had also died of old age.

However it was when they started to pull at his hair and run around him that the distraction became a huge annoyance. Inuyasha huffed as he closed his eyes, trying to get the running children out of his mind. He was going to be sick, he was sure of it.

Kagome came over to rescue her old friend from her children's playful borderline torture attention.

"Alright kiddy's, let's leave your poor uncle alone," The children froze and looked to their mom. The funeral was coming to its peak, the burial of the great Inu No Taisho was about to occur. The mischievous children ran to the side of their mother as they made their way to the front row of lawn chairs.

Inuyasha took the first seat followed by Sesshoumaru. Kagome timidly walked up to the next chair.

"Let's say goodbye to Grandpa Inu," Kagome spoke softly to the children, they nodded. Rin took the seat next to her father followed by Kagome then Shippou. The rest were distant relatives, Kagome strained to remember meeting them at her wedding with Sesshoumaru.

The preacher began to speak from the bible and immediately Sesshoumaru tuned him out instantly. While his father remained devout through the last 100 years of his life, Sesshoumaru found conformed religion not something he wanted to bring into everyday life. His eyes trailed to the woman sitting two chairs down. She was patting the redheaded boy's head lightly and smiling at him while the young girl was resting her head on the woman's leg.

His ex-wife, his ex-mate held his heart in her hands and would never know it. Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead and attempted to clear his head, his hand tapping the pack of cigarettes in his pockets, god how he couldn't wait to smoke one after he left the grave yard. The preacher continued on and Sesshoumaru found it very hard to keep his mind from the woman near him. Her scent trailed with the soft breeze to his sensitive nose, teasing his self-restraint and seeming to mock his choices to ever believe love was a foolish endeavor.

Rin looked to her father and moved from her mother's leg to resting her head on her father's. He looked down at her and she looked up at him with those large brown eyes, just testing him to refuse her. He let inaudible sigh out, this little girl had him wrapped around her little finger.

The preacher ended his rambles, he signaled for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to rise. Each of them took a hand full of dirt as a few men lowered the casket into the ground. Rin gave a muffled whimper and buried her face into Kagome's lap, Sesshoumaru looked back to see the whimpering girl, his eyes caught with Kagome's.

Since her arrival Kagome had steered far from Sesshoumaru, never looking him in the eyes and now he understood why. The look of heartbreak from the day he removed the mark remained in the pools of brown. Inuyasha nudged his brother as the casket reached the bottom of the ground. Inuyasha tossed his dirt into the grave, Sesshoumaru followed. Kagome and the children stood up and proceeded to grab a handful of dirt.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Sesshoumaru spoke and turned away. His father was forever gone; Sesshoumaru was alone in the world of business now.

As people began to pass by dropping dirt into the grave Sesshoumaru walked off into the rain.

Kouga dropped the dirt into the grave and began to walk off; before he could even react Sesshoumaru was in front of him.

"Jesus man! What the he-" he couldn't finish his statement because a certain someone's fist impaled his jaw. Kouga stood firm as his head began to reel, the pain in his jaw shooting all around his face, 'Damn him!' Kouga retaliated and began to swing his fist; however Sesshoumaru gripped his fist in his hand and proceeded to crush his hand. The stress had built up, the anger, the pain; the longing of her in his arms had all built up and by watching this pathetic ookami's attempts to take his woman from him, he was now far past boiling point.

Kagome heard the cracking of a jaw, she knew that sound from anywhere, and after watching Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight so many times she was much too closely familiar with the sound. Her head jerked up and she looked past the crowd that was heading towards the casket, while others began to converse, she saw the growing fight between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Not wanting to make the whole crowd aware to the growing situation she looked to Inuyasha, he looked to see what had previously had Kagome's attention. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the children's audience and Kagome made her way to the two fighting youkai.

"You can't be mad at me! You took the mark off!" Kouga whispered out, his hand being crushed.

"She is my ex-wife, I would have thought better of you than to go after someone's leftovers," Sesshoumaru's eyes began to tint pink. Kouga propelled himself up by kicking into Sesshoumaru's chest, earning him freedom of his hand, Kouga landed a few feet away from Sesshoumaru, standing on top of a tombstone.

"You're just upset because of what you're father said!" He jumped to the ground and began to move closer to Sesshoumaru's who's aura was slowly beginning to spike. With this occurrence people began to turn around at the sudden spike of power.

"That's right, Inuyasha told me. He was right man, someone else is going to find her, and make her forget all about you. The man who refused to accept her love!" Kouga's voice raised as his nose picked up the on coming of said woman. Let her know the real reason for Sesshoumaru's discarding of her.

"I would watch my mouth if I where you ookami," Sesshoumaru's voice was ragged and full of hatred.

"Enough!" Kagome stepped in-between the two, sick of their conversation of her. She rubbed her left temple and looked to each of the youkai.

"For god's sake behave for one day! One single day, for the memory of a great youkai, alright!" Kagome stomped her foot at them.

Sesshoumaru turned away from her and proceeded to walk off while Kouga came up to Kagome. He took her hands in his and smiled at her gently.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have let him affect me so," Kouga went to kiss Kagome's hand knowing full and well that a certain youkai was still paying attention. Before his lips were even 5 inches from her hand he was sent flying backwards. Kouga's back slammed into a rather large stone Celtic cross, a large cracking noise was heard around the area. Kagome went to rush to his side but her hand was grabbed by the offending youkai.

"Leave him-" Kagome turned around and slapped Sesshoumaru's face as hard as she could. Instantly his hand let go of hers and she turned to him, her wet hair falling in front of her face.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, leave me alone," Each syllable fell from her lips with such venom, such resentment, such hatred. Sesshoumaru touched the growing red mark on his cheek, utterly shocked at her words and that she would ever violently assault him.

"Inuyasha!" He was there in a flash next to Kagome.

"Please make sure Kouga is alright, I think I've worn out my welcome," She looked to see her children following behind Inuyasha.

"Come on sweeties, we need to head back home," The children looked around trying to analyze what was happening, but Kagome took their hands and began to lead them to her car.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice sounded out, so desperate, so hurt. The words she spoke stabbed him in the heart and with each step she took it felt as though someone was taking said knife out and jamming it back in each time. Kagome ignored him and continued to walk.

"Kagome!"

"Mama, Papa is calling for you," Rin tugged on her mother's hand and turned her head to look at her father who had his own hand reached out towards them.

"I know sweetie, but we need to go. You'll see your papa this weekend," Kagome opened the back passenger's side door and Rin climbed in. Shippou looked along the small gravel road and ran to the back driver's side door and jumped into the car. Kagome buckled Rin's Child's Car seat and shut the door.

"Please…" Kagome opened the driver's door and looked at Sesshoumaru who stood at the back passenger's side of the car. She said nothing to him, not a single word as she got into the car, buckled up and turned the car on. Rin pushed her hand up to the window and looked at her papa.

"Bye, bye Papa!" Shippou faced the opposite side of the car that Sesshoumaru stood from. Shippou was smart enough to know that his father and mother were fighting again, and that his father most likely was in the wrong.

Kagome began to drive off, her eyes darted to the rearview mirror and watched Sesshoumaru's figure blurred from the rain on the back window, and then fade as she moved farther from him.

Wowzah! D: That was harder to write than the rest of the chapters. Boo:;


	5. For my little Laina

Author Corner Thingy:  
I have to be honest… I hate writing non Kag/Sess scenes… this was hard TT and what was even harder was… you'll see TT

Also bare in mind Japanese cars are opposite from American, it'll make this a bit easier to understand I think ;

Warning if you do not like character deaths, do yourself a favor and skip this chapter.

The phone rang and Kagome looked at the caller ID, the number didn't look familiar, Kagome contemplated answering, however putting aside her better judgment she picked up the house phone.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Kagome," Kagome held herself from screaming. How many times was he going to call her? It had just been 3 days since the funeral and his oh so dramatic scene. He must have used someone else's phone this time. Really, this was becoming quiet annoying. She watched as Rin began to walk past her towards the living room.

"Rin! Sweetie your Papa wants to talk to you!" Kagome quickly handed Rin the phone as she smiled brightly at her mother and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Papa!"

Hai Rin,

"Papa! How have you been? Everything okay? I miss you Papa!"  
Hai, I miss you as well Rin,

"When we come to your house can we go swimming Papa?"

Of course Rin,

Kagome smiled in triumph for handing the phone quickly to her daughter, she danced a little in front of Rin causing her to giggle. Kagome heard her mom call for her from the kitchen and she left waving to Rin. Her mother probably wanted help with preparing dinner.

"Even though Mama is mad at you Papa I still love you," Rin smiled at the phone, she really did love her Papa and Mama, regardless of their fights.

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she began to chop vegetables for her mother. Tonight she would be going out to dinner with Kouga, and hopefully there wouldn't be a certain youkai stalking them. She stopped her current task and her brows furrowed. Really, he had wanted to be rid of her, removed the mark and even said he wanted her gone. So why was he calling her? Kouga had said he refused her love, well that was his fault. Kagome nodded her head and went back to chopping up the cucumbers.

"Kagome, you should get ready for your date tonight," her mother said smiling brightly, she was relieved that Kagome was finally moving on, it was very hard on her to watch her daughter walk around like a zombie for the past 2 years.

Kagome rushed out of the kitchen as she noticed she barely had 30 minutes before Kouga's arrival. 'Shit!' she bolted up the stairs and barely noticed that Rin was presently talking her Sesshoumaru's head off about Blue's Clues from the phone.

Kagome began to brush her hair out as she tried to wiggle out of her white work scrub pants. Once she finished both tasks, resulting a couple times of falling down, she ran into her closet. She pulled out a black skirt which bunched up at the bottom in waves; she slowly slipped it on and grumbled slightly that it was a bit too snug. Maybe she should lay off the snacks? Shaking her head she pulled her maroon shirt off and replaced it with a button up white blouse.

She walked over to her dresser and began to go through her jewelry box, rummaging she realized every piece she had was something Sesshoumaru gave her, but suddenly she came across a silver chain with a small blue crystal tear hanging off of it.

Her father had given this to her for her 11th birthday, she smiled softly and placed the necklace on herself, making sure the tear drop was centered she ran back into her closet for some shoes. After a few minutes she came out with some black stilettos, she looked at them and placed her hand on her hip. Well first things first Sesshoumaru had given these to her, and well they seemed a little desperate. Kagome went back into her closet and appeared with a pair of black open toed high heels. She sat on her bed and grabbed her black panty hoes she had laid out previously.

"Kagome! Kouga is here!" Kagome groaned as she pulled the panty hoes over her legs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Kagome quickly placed her other foot within the panty hoes and stood up, turning around and bending over she double checked to see if her panty hoes were properly on. She pulled them around some and finally was satisfied at their position; she slipped into her high heels and pulled the back straps up.

Kagome quickly sprayed her Passion perfume on herself, throwing the bottle onto her bed she ran out, and tried her best not to fall while going down the stairs.

"And yesterday Souta came over and played tag with Shippou and me. He's going to leave for Kyoto soon, Mama said so. Is Uncle Yasha still there?" Rin was talking a mile a minute and Sesshoumaru feared what she would be like as a teenager.

Kagome came down the stairs shocked to see her youngest child still on the phone. She walked over and looked down at Rin with a stern gaze.

"Mama! You are all pretty! Are we going somewhere fancy?" Rin squealed in delight.

"Iie, I'm going out with an old friend sweetie, are you still talking to your father?"

"Hai! I told him that Souta played with us yesterday and-"

"Sweetie I know you love to talk to your father, but I'm sure he needs to get some important business done." Rin frowned and looked into the phone.

"Papa, do you have to do important business things?"

Hai my sweetheart.

"Okay, Rin will be good and say goodbyes. I love you papa," Kagome walked off and into the living room where Kouga stood presently playing rock paper scissors with Shippou.

"Ja Ken Po!" the two males called out together.

"Ha! I win again!" Shippou began to do a victory dance much like the one Kagome does often.

"That dance looks oddly familiar," Kouga looked to Kagome and smirked.

"I have no earthly idea what you're talking about," she turned her nose up and grinned at him.

"Well maybe I have a slight idea,"

"Mama! Are you going out with Mr. Yamashita?"

"Hai, we are going to dinner Shippou, Grandma is cooking Rin and yours dinner right now."

"Yeah! Have fun Mama!" Shippou bolted off towards the kitchen ignited by curiosity to know what he would be eating.

"Shall we?" Kouga offered his hand to her and Kagome accepted. They began to walk out of the house, Kouga slinked his arm around her waist and pulling Kagome close to him. Kagome looked at him slightly surprised but did not pull away.

Kagome's laughter filled the restaurant as Kouga finished his story of Inuyasha and Him "accidentally" dying Sesshoumaru's clothes pink.

"You should have seen his face; I swear I could see the veins popping on his brow!" Kouga grinned smugly as Kagome began to erupt in a smaller fit of laughter. She truly was pleasant company.

"Some desert tonight?" their waitress came up and smiled sweetly at them. Kouga looked to Kagome but she shook her head, she was extremely full from their delightful dinner.

"I don't believe so, thank you though," Kouga smiled, his fangs being bared in the process. The waitress nodded her head and set a black book down onto the table and left.

Kouga picked up the bill and pulled his wallet out, after placing a few bills within it he stood up and moved over to Kagome, extending his hand for her. Kagome blushed lightly, whomever said chivalry was dead never met a youkai, she took his hand and they began to exit the restaurant.

Kouga let go of Kagome's hand as the reached her front door, she smiled at him and bowed slightly.

"I had a wonderful evening Kouga, thank you for treating me to dinner and a walk in the park," Kouga took Kagome's chin within his hand and pulled her face toward his. Kagome watched Kouga's eyes slide close as he neared her face, suddenly piercing sunlight eyes flashed in the back of her mind and she turned her head slightly causing his lips to meet her cheek.

Kouga stepped back from her and scratched the back of his head.

"Too soon eh?"

"Hai, gomen." Kagome bowed to him.

"Nonsense, I'm sorry," Kouga gave a small wave.

"Take care Kagome, I'll call you later so we can maybe go see a movie next time,"

"I would like that," she waved back to him and he began to walk off. Kagome entered the house quickly and slid the door shut behind her.

Kagome moaned softly as she slipped her heels off, her feet where killing her. Thank god she didn't wear the stiletto's she might have had to cut her feet off before the night was over. Kagome grabbed her heels and headed upstairs, trying to move as quietly as possible, her mother really was a light sleeper, and she didn't think she would appreciate being woken up around 12 in the morning.

Kagome sighed in relief as she opened her bedroom door, however something was off there were two small lumps under her bed sheets. She slowly pulled the sheets back and stifled a laugh while she looked at her children curled up in her bed. Kagome tossed her shoes behind her and crawled into the bed, her children instantly clinging to her in their sleep.

She mused that she could shower and change clothes in the morning, her arms wrapped around Rin as she curled to the front of her while Shippou clung to Kagome's back. Her mind wandered to the kiss or lack there off. Why did she have to see his eyes that very moment? Why couldn't the memories of his lips and touches leave her alone for one day?

'Because you are still madly and deeply in love with that jackass,' Kagome thought to herself bitterly.

She yawned and snuggled closer to Rin, well she could worry over that stupid thought in the morning, her eyes slowly drifted close, the moonlight dimly lighting the room as the three bed occupants dreamed of wonderful delights.

Kagome ushered the child down the stairs to their car, she was currently juggling her purse, coffee and car keys while also trying to get her work shoes on. She was taking them to their father, where they would be for the next week and a half, and then after she dropped them off while purposely avoiding Sesshoumaru she would head to work.

"Just great!" Kagome groaned out as the rain began to poor as the children finally got into the car. She buckled Rin up and looked to make sure Shippou had himself buckled up. Quickly she ran to the driver's side and got in.

"Ready kids?"

"HAI!" Kagome started the car then buckled up. She placed one of the kids CD's in, a happy chipper tune began to emit from the speakers as she began to head to the highway.

As she was heading closer to the highway her cell phone began to play the tall tale Darth Vader theme. Quickly she turned the kids music down which earned a surround sound awe.

"Moshi-moshi!"

You're late.

"Thank you for that stunning report captain obvious,"

I honestly don't find that funny,

"Well that's your problem, anyways I'm almost to the highway, and we'll be there soon okay?"

Alright, it's raining so please drive carefully Kagome.

"Aaw, you care,"  
Hn

"Ja ne!"

Ja ne

Kagome flipped the phone shut and just as she did the light turned green, Kagome began to drive through the intersection when a sudden honking was heard. Kagome's head jerked to the source of the sound and watched in horror as a car at top speed headed towards the passenger side of the car.

She began to turn her head towards the children however the impact caused her to slam her head against the window, cracking the tinted window and rendering Kagome unconscious.

"Hi! I'm looking for Higurashi Kagome, I'm her mother." The nurse looked up at the woman and sighed softly, she really hated her job at times.

"Mrs. Higurashi then?"

"Yes, is everyone okay?"

"Ms. Higurashi and her children were in a car wreck ma'am. The doctor looking over them will be with your shortly, if you could please stay in the waiting area he will be with you once he's finished," the nurse began to lead her to the waiting room.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down slowly, fear gripping her heart tightly. She knew only a doctor could give her precise diagnostic of their condition but the wait killed her, she looked at her phone and contemplated calling Sesshoumaru, he would surely worry noticing they didn't show.

Hai?

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the children were in a car wreck please come up to Metropolitan Otsuka Hospital,"  
Has anyone told you their conditions?

"No I'm waiting for the doctor,"

I'm on my way. the line went dead and she stared at the phone, who else should she call? Sango, Kagome's close friend, yes she should know.

After three more calls Mrs. Higurashi had alerted Sango, Miroku and Kagome's work of her current state.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Hai?" she looked up to see a tall stature man standing in front of her, his brow covered by black bangs, she noticed a wave of what seemed to be his hair braided behind him down to bellow his back. His attire was very similar to what she would see Kagome wear for work, white scrub pants a nice plain shirt and a long white lab coat.

"I'm Doctor Bankotsu I've been watching over your daughter and her children since they arrived," he extended his hand towards her as she stood up.

"I see, please tell me how are they?" she shook his hand firmly then clasped her hands in front of her.

"Your daughter is fine, minor head injury from impact. Her son however has glass cuts along the right side of his body, minor cuts here and there, nothing needing of stitches. However he seems to have a broken collar bone, the car mainly hit the back passenger side of the car," she looked up at him; Rin's car seat was on the passenger side.

"And my granddaughter?" Bankotsu sighed and looked the woman in the eyes.

"Your granddaughter died on impact ma'am," Bankotsu caught her as her knees buckled and she began to fall forward in sobs.

"There must be a mistake! Rin Taisho! Her name was Rin Taisho! She has raven black hair and big brown eyes, please Dr. Bankotsu, there must be a mistake!" she sobbed uncontrollably into his lab coat. He looked down at the elder woman sympathetically, there was nothing he could have done for the little girl she was dead on arrival and was barely alive for more than a few minutes when the EMT's took her body out of the car.

A nurse stood next to Bankotsu and cleared her throat; he looked at her as he began to help Mrs. Higurashi sit down in one of the waiting chairs.

"Doctor Bankotsu, sir, there is a Sesshoumaru Taisho looking for your patient Kagome," Bankotsu looked to the older woman whether she knew of this person.

"He is the children's father, Kagome's ex-husband," Bankotsu nodded his head sharply and turned to the nurse.

"Send him over here,"

"Yes sir." The nurse walked off and quickly a very upset Sesshoumaru came storming over.

"What is going on! What's wrong with them! Where are my children! Where is my Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled out looking at the doctor in front of Mrs. Higurashi in rage.

"Mr. Taisho, please calm down," Bankotsu turned fully to look at the man in front of him.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Mr. Taisho, your ex-wife and children were in a very serious car wreck,"

"I know this!" Bankotsu ignored his rude interruption; it was rather regular in his job.

"Kagome is fine, just minor head injury, your son," Bankotsu looked at his chart.

"Shippou, has several cuts along the right side of his body form the flying glass, as well as a minor head injury, however he has a broken collar bone. As for your daughter, Mr. Taisho, she died."

Sesshoumaru stood there still, unaware of the elder woman crying louder in the chair near him, nor aware that the doctor had continued to speak His heart shattered, his eyes watering over, for the first time in what was probably 700 years Sesshoumaru cried. Mrs. Higurashi took one of Sesshoumaru's hands and looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks as well.

"I am so sorry Sesshoumaru," but the words didn't reach his ears.

"Doctor Bankotsu?" the same nurse from the front desk came up to him.

"Higurashi Kagome has woken up, she's requesting her mother," he looked back to Kagome's mother then to the nurse, rubbing his left temple he sighed softly and waved his hand a dismissal to the nurse.

"Mrs. Higurashi would you like to see your daughter?" she began to wipe her cheeks and under her eyes dry, composing herself she stood up looking to Sesshoumaru as the tears still trailed down his cheeks, his eyes void of anything at all.

"I would very much like to go see her, could I possibly tell her about Rin?" she looked to the doctor; perhaps if she broke the news to her daughter it would be easier? She knew better than that, no matter who told her the news she would be heartbroken, and inconsolable.

"Of course, please follow me this way," Bankotsu began to make his way to her room; Mrs. Higurashi looked back to Sesshoumaru.

"I'll be right back Sesshoumaru," she patted his back and left him to his pain.

Once again the words did not reach his ears, he was numb so very numb. His little angel was gone, his little flower picking hyper active daughter was gone. Sesshoumaru stumbled over to the chairs and sat down; he leaned over and held his face in his hands, the tears still pouring from his eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the bright white hospital room; she looked to her daughter whom was hooked to two IVs, heart monitor, blood pressure and an oxygen tube in her nose for safety reasons. Kagome turned to look at her mom with a glazed over look, she ached everywhere but at the same time felt nothing. 'Hmm weird pain killers,' Kagome mused.

"Mama,"

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm alright, how are the kids?" Mrs. Higurashi choked back a sob as she walked closer to her daughter. Bankotsu leaned against the door frame keeping an eye on Kagome's monitors.

"Shippou suffered a head injury much like you, they said the window glass caused some cuts along his body and a broken collar bone from the strong force of the crash," her mother paused, looking out the window into the clouded midday sky.

"And Rin?" There was silence; Kagome's brown eyes began to water up with uncontrollable fear.

"Ma'am and Rin?" Kagome repeated once more, trying to will her mother to look at her.

"Kagome, sweetie…" slowly Mrs. Higurashi's eyes trailed to her daughter's.

"Ma'am?" Kagome's voice cracked, Bankotsu walked over as he noticed her blood pressure and heart rate rising quite drastically fast.

"Kagome, Rin died," there was another moment of silence.

Kagome looked to her mother then the doctor, pain squeezing her heart so strong, tearing away any happiness she had felt, her vision began to swirl as the build up of tears flowed so fast down her face.

"No… No… She couldn't, No…" Kagome shook her head frantically trying to will it all away, this was too much, her little girl was gone, and her sunshine was gone. What would Shippou do without his playmate? What would she do without her little girl?

Kagome's head jerked up towards the ceiling, her hands clenched into tight fists against her chest,

"NOOO!" Kagome screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her, ignoring the fact she knew hospital's policy of silence, she didn't care, she never would care, her baby, her little girl was gone.

Sesshoumaru's head jerked up as he heard Kagome's shrilling cry of anguish echo through the halls, his eyes were slightly pink as the pain of his lost began to stir his demon side.

"Kagome," her name fell of his lips in a tormented whisper, he wanted to be there to hold her as she cried, and they could cry together, his mind twisted in pain and anguish, he wanted his Kagome, more so he wanted his Rin.

Holy crap… I'm borderline tears. Well… this chapter is dedicated to my niece who died Sept 20th 2005… She was just 3 years old TT my little Lelaina Rose Henry. TT  
Le sigh.

Alrighty, on to chapter 6. How in the hell am I going to follow this up? D:


	6. I don't understand why she won't wake up

Author Corner Thingy: I don't really have much to say, this chapter is long however, and I'm sorry about the cut to the funeral but… I felt it necessary to see the reaction of Shippou… the realization it held to him… and his rage…

Also, I tried my hardest to keep with a Shinto ceremony, seeing as how Kagome lived in a Shrine and such... however… I kept the casket, no ashes sorry. ;

Don't own Inuyasha, if I did… I'd probably have a lot character death and everyone would probably hate me TT;;

To answer a question from a review on chapter 5,

In this story I haven't really stated whether Sesshoumaru has Tenseiga or not, and I believe I'm going to leave it out of this story. Sorry. Rin's gone for good. ;;

And the hell of it is what we are

We finish and wish we could start again

Our skin tears away as our memories fade with age

Sesshoumaru rested his chin in the palm of his left hand, his elbow resting on a mahogany wooden desk. Papers around him in certain stacks, signed, unsigned, agreements, new contracts, and contract renewals all pertaining to his job.

He had left the hospital this morning, spending the night in the waiting room, occasionally checking on Shippou whom woke up this morning, then at Kagome and Dr. Bankotsu's request sent to National Children's Hospital to be treated by Kagome's friend Miroku. Explaining to him his sister was gone was harder than he could ever imagine, the little boy couldn't grasp the concept completely. He feared that with the funeral the realization of his sister gone would be understood. Kagome had spent the night in Shippou's room, the hospital had ran a few more scans on her head that night and around 1a.m. declared that she was alright for release.

'Kagome,' Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly. He had done just as he wished, he held her as she cried, though reluctant at first the girls cries became too much from having to explain Rin's death to Shippou, so he cradled her to his body and let her cry allowing a few tears of his own to roll down his face unnoticed.

Sesshoumaru looked to the telecom on his desk as it blinked red signifying his assistant wanted to speak with him, using his other hand Sesshoumaru pressed the button farthest from him.

"Hai,"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kouga-sama is here. He wishes to speak with you," Sesshoumaru held back a growl of annoyance; this was not the time for an overly expressive ookami whom was ogling his ex-wife the last time he spoke with him. Knowing denying the ookami would just result in him possibly busting his door down, and at his present emotional state he didn't have the will to fight him, Sesshoumaru for once in his life caved into the ookami.

"Send him in," Sesshoumaru released his finger over the button of his telecom and leaned back in his chair, his arms resting along the arm rests, his head propped back as he looked slightly towards the ceiling, waiting for Kouga's madness to ensue.

Slowly the black wooden door opened, and a rather passive Kouga closed the door, he like Sesshoumaru, wore a black suit, however instead of a plain black tie like Sesshoumaru, Kouga wore a bright red tie. Kouga slowly closed the door and sheepishly looked at Sesshoumaru as he began to cautiously make his way to one of the guest chairs. It didn't even take 12 hours for the news of Rin's death to reach the public; after all she was the adopted daughter of the man who owned the great Japanese Business Enterprise, Taisho Co.

"Hey," Kouga looked to his friend and waved once.

"Look I heard what happened with Rin I'm really sorry to hea-"

"Enough, I've heard enough 'sorry' for something no one could prevent. Perhaps the incompetent driver, the man was lucky he died on impact, because I surely would have assured his death,"

"You know what's coming up don't you?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned his chair to the wall behind him looking up to his rather large calendar. In three days it would be September 24th, a loud sound of cheers could be heard in the back of Sesshoumaru's mind. Their wedding, they were married on the 24th, he looked to Kouga.

"You're point?"

"Well considering all that's happened I thought you know," Kouga smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru expecting him to catch on but that proved to be a wrong assumption.

"Jesus man! Your daughter died! She's your wife! Your anniversary, do something!"

"We're no longer mar-"

"Man shut the fuck up, you slammed me into a stone Celtic cross, which still hurts by the way, because I was about to kiss her hand, if that doesn't scream that you still love her I don't really know what else does," Sesshoumaru began to tap his claws against the hardwood desk, his annoyance of Kouga's outburst rather evident in the fire that burned in his eyes.

"Or how about the way your eyes still soften when anyone says her name, which I do notice I'm not that oblivious, face it man you still love her and want to be with her," Kouga stood up quickly and slammed his hands onto the table.

"Just put your pride aside and go back to her. What made you leave her anyways?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, the ookami was treading on thin ice right now, this was not a good time to speak to him about his love life, his daughter had just died, he himself had realized this morning after watching Kagome hold a crying Shippou that he did in fact want to be with her again, regardless of his ridiculous fears. He was with her for 6 years and it took one line to ignite fears he once held before Kagome's wonderful existence within his dull never ending life.

**2 Years Ago**

A 26 year old Kagome hummed softly in the kitchen of their 3 bedroom upscale condo, her hips swaying gently as she began to toss around the stir fry. She quickly glanced up to the clock and made a guess that her husband would be home within a few minutes, turning off the stove she began to hustle around the kitchen for a minute or two getting the food in serving dishes.

"Shippou! Please turn off the T.V. and get ready for dinner!" Kagome heard his 'aw' and the noise from the T.V. stopping. Kagome went back to humming and swaying her hips. She moved towards the upper cabinets to her right and pulled out 2 full sized plates and two smaller plates. She began to dance towards a highchair that held a 2 year old Rin giggling excitedly at her mother's arrival. She set one of the smaller plates down in front of her Rin began to excitingly coo loudly and beat her hands against the plate. Kagome sat the other plates along the table next to the highchair, moving over towards the counter closer to the table she opened a drawer and pulled out some silverware and then some small kid like plastic utensils.

A 4 year old Shippou ran into the kitchen just as Kagome had set the utensils down, setting Rin's spoon next to Kagome's plate, Shippou clung to Kagome's right leg and looked up at her smiling wildly.

"Mama! I wanna help!" Shippou whined softly, his smile fading a bit.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I promise next time I'll remember to call you earlier." Kagome grinned but then looked down at her son with a stern look; he had gotten here a bit too fast.

"Shippou, did you remember to wash your hands?" he looked innocently up at his mother.

"Uh, I…" he unlatched from her leg and Kagome gave him another stern glance.

"Mister," Shippou made an 'eep' and proceeded to run to the bathroom to wash his hands. Kagome cringed as she heard Rin's plate crash onto the floor.

"Rin," the girl began to cry knowing she had done wrong. Kagome picked up the plate and looked at her,

"Rin you know better," she looked to her mother with watery big brown eyes. Kagome leaned down and kissed her nose and Rin began to smile again.

"Now I have to get you a new plate, silly girl," just as Kagome was moving to set the plate in the sink she heard the front door open.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Kagome yelled out, Rin wishing to join in she squealed loudly, kicking her feet against the highchair. Kagome set the plate in the sink and quickly grabbed a fresh one, just as she was making her way towards the table Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen and slinked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, he looked into her eyes with a devilish gleam.

"Welcome home," she smiled softly at him, his eyes immediately softening at the sound of her sing-song voice. He leaned towards her and quickly claimed her lips; he wrapped his other arm around her waist as well and locked her against him. Rin squealed once more in joy of her parents joining.

"EEew!" the two pulled apart to see a very disgusted looking Shippou standing in the doorway. Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, unwrapping his arms around his wife who quickly sat Rin's plate on top of her own, to ensure no more dirty plates.

"Oh Shippou someday you'll see differently," Kagome smiled brightly at her son as him and his father took their seats at the table, Kagome making her way to the food.

"Love is a purely wonderful feeling, and I hope someday you get to share the feeling with someone special," Kagome grabbed her full serving dishes and turned back to the table, she looked at her husband with a worried glance, he seemed to be taken by shock from her words.

"Ano, Sesshou? What's wrong?" she set the plates down and moved towards her husband, pushing the back of her hand against his forehead.

Sesshoumaru stared straight forward in shock; Kagome spoke the same exact words his mother had said to him, not even 2 days before they discovered his father's affair with Inuyasha's mother. Love, his mother taught him, was a foolish endeavor, and for a very long time he had believed her words, with Kagome he healed, he willed the betrayal his father caused upon his mother to be gone from his mind until this very moment.

"Love is a pointless feeling that only brings about pain," Kagome stepped back shocked at his words and the pure coldness they carried.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga leaned over his desk and began to wave a hand in front of him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" immediately his wrist was grabbed by Sesshoumaru and tightened rather painfully.

"Le'go!" Kouga attempted to pull his wrist away however a noise of bones crunching under pressure was heard, causing Kouga to whimper out a bit, this really wasn't how he wanted this to go, he had wanted to cheer up, or help out his friend. At his whimper Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his trance and quickly let go of Kouga's hand, sending him stumbling back and falling into one of the guest chairs.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked down at his desk deciding which paper he should use to block out the feelings his memory lapse forced within his body. However the ookami apparently has some more things to say to him.

"Listen, I know you're not one for talking and all but if hell freezes over, or if your really ya know upset and all you can talk to me," Kouga smiled at his friend whom had pulled a piece of paper to cover his face.

"I may not be as cheerful, beautiful or sexy" Sesshoumaru growled and he began to crimple the piece of paper.

"As Kagome, but I can listen to you man," Kouga leaned back into the black guest chair, putting his feet on the edge of Sesshoumaru's desk he began to push back causing the chair's front legs to lift up so Kouga could recline a bit more.

Sesshoumaru set the paper down, while smoothing out the paper with one hand he signed the bottom line, feeling satisfied with the agreements for the new proposal of business policies towards some company they had recently taken under their wing.

"Will Inuyasha be here for the funeral tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru gave a stiff nod of confirmation and grabbed a larger pile of paper and began to read, trying his best to ignore the ookami's terrible stench, or the feet on his desk. Perhaps he was truly softening up in the business world, or maybe all this death was taking its toll on him, either way he just wasn't in the mood to start fighting with the smelly, annoying, incompetent, ex-wife-stealing ookami.

Kouga moved his hands behind his head and just stared up at the dark brown ceiling, really now, did Sesshoumaru have to make his office look like a cave with all the dark colors?

Sesshoumaru nearly let out a sigh, and had Kouga been paying attention to him he could have seen his shoulder slump. Sesshoumaru set the pile of papers down and propped his left elbow up on his desk, then rested his chin in the palm of his hand like before the ookami had come. Half closing his eyes Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed along the papers upon his desk, his eyes narrowed as he looked to his left wrist, the stripes causing his memory to cloud over with a better time of his life.

**9 years ago**

A very young looking Kagome was laughing at a bemused Sesshoumaru, she was full of life and vigor, recently jumping into the college word and excited to no ends at making friends with Inuyasha and then his older brother along with a fellow class mate named Miroku. She had been so scared that once she made it to college people would find her too naïve to hang around. Though she and Inuyasha were great friends his brother caught her attention. They were currently on what Kagome would later call their first date.

"You honestly can't say that you didn't find that movie funny?" she looked up at him as they walked side by side in the busy streets of Tokyo.

"I hardly find 8 young men inflicting pain upon each other and doing idiotic pranks for over an hour funny, it was immature and a waste of my money," as the street became heavily crowded Sesshoumaru subconsciously wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her close to the side of his body.

"Okay well I will admit parts of the movie weren't really that funny but Rent-A-Car-Derby was hilarious! With the blow up dolls and all!" she began to laugh at the memory of the movie, her laughter sounding like a beautiful chapel bell ringing.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her just as she looked up at him and they froze into each others gaze. Sesshoumaru's sunlight gaze rendered Kagome speechless, they always seemed so cold when they were around Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter but here, with just her, his eyes showed warmth, acceptance, and most of all understanding.

Kagome gasped softly when his grip around her waist tightened, now when did his arm get there? His eyes flashed some unknown feeling as she looked away, he turned his head forward and they continued their journey.

"Would you like some sushi?" Sesshoumaru suggested as they neared a not so crowded Sushi bar.

"Hai I would like that," Sesshoumaru led them into a small but respectable Sushi Bar, taking their seat Kagome scooted next to Sesshoumaru in the booth, a bright smile gracing her lips.

Kagome looked down at his hand that rested on the table and noticed the strips on his arm, she had always been curious what did they feel like? Where they tattoos? Inuyasha never liked to give her information about his brother.

Without thinking she began to trace her pointer finger along the strips, the skin was amazingly smoother than the rest, if that was possible his skin was so smooth anyways. Sesshoumaru watched her with a low gaze, her innocent touches felt heavenly, the soft way she trailed her finger along him was kind and gently, it had been centuries since someone touched him such a free way, but of course this girl didn't know the Sesshoumaru that terrorized the Edo and following eras.

"What do think you're doing?" Kagome 'eeped' and pulled her hand away however Sesshoumaru snatched her hand and held it gently within his, her hand so small in his overly big, clawed and lets not forget poisonous hand.

"I was just wondering what your tattoos' felt like," she looked up at him smiling nervously, was he upset with her? She never really feared him, despite everyone else's reactions towards him; his ego infuriated her too much to be afraid of him.

"They are not tattoos,"

"Then you put make-up like that on yourself everyday?" Sesshoumaru's shoulders visibly slummed, really for a girl who had know of the youkai world her whole life with living at a highly prized shrine by the youkai society she really was oblivious to any information about them.

"They are markings of my rank stupid girl,"

"Hey! Name calling was not necessary!" Kagome glared at him but her mind trailed back to the main point.

"Your rank?"

"Hai, before humans were so overly numerous my family publicly owned a large part of west Japan. These 'tattoo's' are birth marks from my parents powerful status and my birthright to the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru watched as the girls expression changed from confusion to admiration.

"Wow! Amazing! Do your children inherit the markings?" Kagome's eyes shined in curiosity, now she had to know everything about these birth marks they were just too interesting, very much like the person they adorned she mused.

"If I have a boy he will bare a jagged stripe on each cheek like my fathers, if I have a daughter she will bare the moon and a smooth stripe on each cheek for they are from my mother,"

"But you have two smooth stripes," Sesshoumaru turned his head more towards her, their foreheads barely inches away and he looked at her with annoyance slightly within his eyes.

"I'm well aware," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"But why?"

"While I inherited each stripe from them obviously, neither stripes appear jagged like my fathers because I inherited more of my mother's looks so therefore I took on more of her markings than my fathers," Sesshoumaru honestly was not enjoying explaining so much about his reason for marking, the information being something not normally explained to non-relatives.

"So if Inuyasha was ever full demon he would have marks like…" Kagome trailed off as Sesshoumaru nodded confirming her unfinished assumption, she sat there thinking as Sesshoumaru ordered their sushi for them. She honestly had never met such a gentleman until him, was it just because he was so old, or maybe he really cared? Kagome shrugged off and went back to her train of thought concerning his markings.

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion once more something was not settling right with her.

"But why do you have both your mother's and father's?" Sesshoumaru's brow twitched slightly at her game of 20 questions.

"My mother's family ruled over an island near the western lands so I inherited her land as well, the mark announces my claim so therefore no one can falsely rule the land, any more questions child?"

"I'm not a child!"

"I wonder sometimes," Kagome huffed and looked away, crossing her arms against her chest, seriously he could be so cool and then an ass within moments.

Sesshoumaru did not like Kagome not giving him her full attention, with one hand he pulled her chin to will her face towards him, her eyes still looking else were not noticing how his eyes fell onto her lips, a small fire ignited within him, he wished to know what her lips felt like against his.

Not being one to deny his own wants, Sesshoumaru dipped down and softly placed his lips upon hers, to say that got her attention would be an under statement.

Though the kiss was short and innocent Sesshoumaru would never hear the end of 'Using our first kiss like a child starving for attention'.

Sesshoumaru was relieved that this time the ookami did not notice his sudden mental distance, however when he heard the snoring a feeling much greater than annoyance took a hold of him. Smirking dangerously Sesshoumaru shoved Kouga's feet off his table, resulting in Kouga flipping back in his chair onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru's mind reflected on his memory as Kouga's cursing and damning went unnoticed. Kagome, he had to have her back. He loved her, he was not his father and she was not his mother. Things would not go the same way; they would never betray each other. Sesshoumaru nodded his head, Kagome was his sanity and without her, he was slowly slipping into the darkness his mind had created over centuries of violence and constant betrayal. Rin's death made his need for her and the family they had created painfully obvious, however it would take much on his part to convince Kagome of his revelation.

That would wait until after Rin's funeral, right now he had to care for his son. Possibly grieve consoling would be order, to help Shippou cope and understand fully the disappearance of his little sister. Though his son was highly intelligent, this did not mean his nativity was gone. Sesshoumaru stood up, and looked toward Kouga whom seemed to still be ranting.

"When will you stop-"

"Enough, I wish to go see Shippou and Kagome," Kouga nodded his head and looked at the papers on his desk, his work was piling up. Kouga felt a light bulb flicker in his head, or maybe it was a flea biting him, either way he had an idea.

"I'll take care of your business work here Sesshoumaru, I've worked with you forever, I'm pretty sure I know how you want-"

"Any new contracts you need to leave alone," Kouga gave a toothy smile, trying his hardest to not make a comment that Sesshoumaru was accepting his help.

This would be an awesome place to end

Pain held a strong hold on Kagome's heart; in fact pain had pretty much claimed her heart forever it would seem. However the reason for this certain amount of pain was the look Shippou was giving her mother as they sat in front of a small group of family, and friends. The Shinto Priest had not begun the ritual yet, and the guests were still seating, Kagome's mother was somewhere amongst the small group of people greeting and talking while Kagome stayed with her Shippou.

As to Shippou, he looked angry, sad and extremely confused all at once.

"Mama, where is Rin?"

"Sweetie, remember, Rin's in that casket,"

"Why can't she come out? I bet its dark in there. Mama, Rin's gonna get scared in there!" Shippou's voice escalated in volume and Kagome's heart began to race as she watched panic and confusion incase her child whom wore a clavicle brace.

"Sweetie, Rin's not awake inside there. She's dead, we talked about this in the hospital," Shippou stood up and ran to the small white casket in front of them and began to scream.

"RIN WAKE UP NOW! RIN!" he pushed at the casket some, Kagome jumped up and pulled Shippou to her.

"Mama! Wake up Rin! I don't understand why she won't wake up!"

"Remember Shippou, the car hit our car 2 days ago, Rin died from the force. Please Shippou understand sweetie Rin can't come back," by now some of the people were watching with solemn faces as the little boy tried his hardest to understand why he wouldn't have his sister around anymore.

"I want my sister! I miss my sister! Mama, give me my sister back, right now! Do something!" Shippou began to hyper ventilate from all the erratic breathing his crying was causing. Kagome held back her cries as she attempted to sooth her hysterical son by rubbing her hand in a circular motion on his back.

"Please, I'll be good. We'll never play pranks on you or papa. Please wake up my sister, please!" Shippou sniffled into his mother's now slightly damp black blouse.

"I wish I could baby, but Rin isn't going to ever wake up, like Grandpa. They are together now, and we wont be able to join them for a very long time," Shippou nodded his head slowly, trying his hardest to accept her words. He no longer had a play mate when at the house, or a best friend, or someone to protect. Shippou's eyes opened slowly, his tears slowing down, he noticed his father approaching them rather fast. Suddenly out of nowhere anger at his father built up in Shippou, anger he couldn't control.

"It's your fault!" Shippou moved from his mother and ran at his father; he pointed an accusing finger at him and raised his voice even higher.

"You weren't around enough! She missed you! Since you didn't stay she left me! This is your fault Papa! I blame you for my sister never coming back to me!" Sesshoumaru stopped; staring down at his son he felt a tight stabbing feeling of what he would assume his heart. His son was blaming him for the car wreck, and in a sense Sesshoumaru did blame himself, had he not rushed Kagome to get the kids there at a certain time, perhaps the car would not have hit them.

"Shippou! Do not say that to your father!" Kagome walked over to them, with a stern look, how could he do that? Blame Sesshoumaru for what was obviously not his fault.

"Kagome, no, let him vent." Sesshoumaru knew this would be hard on Shippou, he was also faintly aware that he might blame someone, like himself for the disappearance of his sister. Kagome nodded her head, still apprehensive of letting her son blame the death on his father, but then again Kagome blamed her father's death on her mother for many years, until Kagome's mother finally took her to counseling. Perhaps that was in order for Shippou, right after a very long vacation, Kagome nodded to herself this time and watched as Sesshoumaru and Shippou embraced.

"Kagome dear," a gentle old hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see her tearful mother.

"The ceremony is about to begin," Kagome nodded her head and looked to Sesshoumaru and Shippou. Sesshoumaru's eyes locked with hers, giving her a curt nod he proceeded to lift his son into his arms and follow Kagome to the back of the chamber. Taking their seats on the ground, Sesshoumaru and Shippou's acute hearing listened to the others begin to take their seats and quiet down. Kagome's mom took a seat next to Sesshoumaru and Shippou while Inuyasha finally made his appearance by taking the following seat. Sesshoumaru could feel Inuyasha's gaze on him, a gaze which had annoyed him what seemed his entire life.

He turned his head towards Inuyasha and just as he had done with Kagome gave a sharp nod. Inuyasha took a deep breath in and nodded just the same, the gesture was a long time occurrence of understanding that they were there, and no they weren't going to fight, for now at least. Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed in annoyance as a smelly ookami's hand squeeze his shoulder once, all this attention proved to be bothersome.

Shippou began to squirm in his father's embrace, Sesshoumaru took notice quickly and let go. Shippou sat between his mother and father, a feeling of security consumed him as each parent placed a hand on the leg closes to them. Perhaps for now, he would ignore that this was his father's entire fault.

Everyone's attention began to focus on the Shinto priest whom sat with his back towards them, facing several flowers and fruits which adorned the casket the little girl's body rested within. A large framed picture of Rin now centered upon the casket, the girl looking straight to the camera smiling, her brown eyes glimmering and her gap between her teeth visible.

As the service progressed Shippou began to cry silently, Kagome's mother instincts took notice and she began to make soothing circles upon his back, simmering the upset child. Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, tears rolling down her porcelain looking skin, reaching over his son he began to wipe away her tears, Kagome gasped softly and looked to Sesshoumaru. Their eyes locked, his sun-glazed eyes pierced Kagome's heart, and her left hand subconsciously gripped her shirt where her heart laid.

Kagome breathed in deeply and looked away, a small blush creeping over her cheeks, his gaze, was the one she remembered from their more intimate times. The look that made her feel as though she was the only one in the world, that everything would be alright, and for that split second she looked into his eyes, she believed.

Kagome stood outside the shrine as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Souta carried Rin's casket to the hearse. Shippou gripped her mother's leg tightly, burying his face into her skirt he breathed in deeply, taking in his mother's scent that seemed to always sooth him. His mother's gently hand ran through his hair as she tried her best to school her features, she would cry alone, she would remain strong for her son, for all those around her.

The four gentlemen placed the casket into the back of the hearse with remorseful glances as the door began to close. All of the gentlemen exclude Kouga made their way towards the limo behind the hearse. Sesshoumaru held the door opened and allowed Kagome and Shippou in first, followed by Kagome's mother. Sesshoumaru stepped into the limo with Inuyasha and Souta not far behind.

Once seated within the limo Shippou began to cry softly and bury his head into Kagome's lap.

"I don't want to put Rin in the ground mama," Kagome leaned towards her son and whispered softly into his ear.

"Shippou, we have too, she can no longer be with us above the earth, and we need to say our last goodbye's honey," Shippou cried out louder gripping onto Kagome's skirt, soaking her with his tears of anguish, this just wasn't fair.

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome and gripped her hand that was not presently rubbing Shippou's back. Kagome stared at their hands in shock, he was holding her hand, looking at her with those beautiful eyes, but it was he who broke her heart, and him who revoked their matting mark. Kagome began to pull her hand from his but his grip tightened. Reluctantly Kagome's eyes looked into his, desperation was radiating off the normally stoic demon. He needed her; right now it was only she who could tame his hurting heart.

Kagome looked out the window as the limo began to move, sighing softly she caved in. For today she would allow Sesshoumaru peace with her, but tomorrow would be another day.

Kagome began to gently shake the presently sleeping Shippou as the limo came to a halt in front of the cemetery.

"Sweetie, it's time to say goodbye to Rin," everyone began to move out of the limo excluding Shippou and Kagome.

"Mama," Shippou yawned and looked up to his mother with heavy eyes.

"Hai little one?"

"I want another sister; could you please get me one?" Kagome's eyes widened and she looked away.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie," Shippou sat up quickly.

"You and dad could make a baby! Grandma use to say she wanted you two to give her another grandchild. So could you maybe talk to dad about it?" Kagome's eyes closed as she breathed in deeply; oh this was becoming an interesting conversation.

"Shippou, we talked about this before. Your father and I-"

"I know but, you two are getting along today right? I'm sure dad wants another child too!" Kagome shook her head and began to scoot out of the limo bringing Shippou with her.

"We'll see, come on sweetie," Kagome stepped out of the limo followed by Shippou; he grabbed his mother's hand tightly.

"I don't want to do this mama," Kagome looked down at him and nodded her head in agreement; she most defiantly did not want to say goodbye to her little girl. Shippou reluctantly trudged along with her mother as they followed the casket as it was being carried to the burial sight.

Then it began and with what seemed like eternity the final words from the priest and the lowering of the casket, Kagome calmed her breathing down, feeling the tears sting at her eyes for release, her heart begged to mourn but Kagome refused it the privilege. That was left for when she would be alone.

"Mama! Tell them to stop! Tell the men to stop lowering the casket!" Shippou began to tug frantically on his mother's shirt as she looked down at him. Tears cascaded from Shippou's youthful eyes, he didn't want to say goodbye he didn't want to lose his sister!

"Mama! DO SOMETHING! Rin's in there Mama! PLEASE MAMA!" Shippou's cries escalated into screams just as Kagome kneeled down and scooped her son into her arms, holding him tightly as he trashed in her embrace.

"I DON'T WANNA SAY GOODBYE!"

"Baby, we have to," Kagome whispered softly into his sensitive youkai ears.

"NO! Someone give me my sister back!" the small crowed remained silent observers as Kagome tried her best to sooth her hysterical son. Sesshoumaru stood there with a passive look adorning his face, he couldn't bare this any longer, his son was in such pain and there was nothing within Sesshoumaru's mighty power that could sooth Shippou.

The casket reached the bottom, making a rustled noise much like Sesshoumaru's father's casket did not even a week before this.

Kagome led the slightly calmer Shippou to the pile of dirt next to the grave, just as they did before they each grabbed a hand full of dirt, Sesshoumaru doing the same with them as well.

"Shippou, let's say goodbye to Rin now," Shippou whimpered and nodded his head reluctantly.

"Bye-bye Rin, I'll miss you," and Shippou let his handful of dirt fall onto the casket.

Kagome felt a few tears betray her and slip down her face as she too let her handful of dirt fall; Shippou shoved his face into Kagome's legs and cried hysterically once more. Kagome pulled Shippou up to her and even though he was 6 years old and heavy she managed to hold him like she did when he was a toddler.

Sesshoumaru's heart began to twist painfully as he held his hand above the grave.

"Sayonara Rin," Sesshoumaru's baritone voice carried throughout the whole cemetery, his hand letting go of the dirt and watching in desperation as the dirt touched the casket's top.

Sesshoumaru moved aside to his son and Kagome, Shippou looked at him and reached outwards him from Kagome's embrace. Sesshoumaru nodded and accepted the little one into his arms and held him tightly, his weight not being as much of a problem form him as it was for Kagome.

Kagome's mother made her way to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her, expecting her to let her emotions flow but Kagome just stood their frigid as Sesshoumaru walked off a bit with her son.

"Shippou I would like to say sorry for not being there as much as you and Rin wanted me to be, but that will change,"

"You and Mama are going to be together again?" Shippou's innocent question made Sesshoumaru gut wrench.

"Iie, I will be coming by more often and we'll spend more time together, you have your father's promise," Shippou nodded his head; he knew his father's promises were golden, he had never broken one.

"Also Shippou, it is okay to be angry with me or your mother for that matter, it's only natural," Shippou nervously looked up at his father, the anger was still there but not as strong as before, possibly from letting it go.

"I'm not as angry now but…"

"It's okay Shippou, you're allowed to feel," somewhere in the back of Sesshoumaru's mind he wished his father had only said the same thing to him when he was just a pup.

"So since you'll be there more, can you and mama make me another little sister?" Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened at another innocent question.

"Not right now Shippou,"

"But maybe later?" Shippou's eyes brightened with hope.

"Yes, later." Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smirk that pulled on his lips, yes most defiantly later.

Taisho Co., I know so original. (Sorry ;

Aaahhss… I've written two funerals now TT; I don't know if I like this one… I was trying very very hard to get Shippou's emotions within it 3

But show Kagome's wish to remain strong for her son.

And Sesshoumaru's…. Sesshoumaru? D:

I unno, anyways, Death death death healing love Sess/Kag sure does

Ch 7 is almost done and Ch 8 will most likely be the finale.

Almost done with my very first long fanfic! Hooray! 3


	7. Who Was I Too Make You Wait?

Arthur Corner Thingy:

Hahaha! Chapter 7! :D Get ready for slightly warm and fuzzy feelings 3 Except I bring in another character, and I think this might have been a mistake. Ah wells.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Shippou looked up to the older lady whom was sitting rigidly in the velvet red seat across from him. The elder lady leaned her head down, her glasses moving down her nose relieving her green orbs. Shippou squirmed in the black leather couch he set upon alone, his feet dangled above the ground trying his best to keep his eyes from the older redhead across from him. He looked like her, he mused slightly, he could be his real mom but then again he never really cared to know his real mom, plus this lady wasn't a demon.

As far as he was concerned Kagome was his real mother, before her, was just some woman who gave him life.

"Shippou," her kind smooth voice spoke years of experience with children.

"I heard you had a sister," Shippou looked at her and nodded his head.

"What was her name?" he looked outside the window into the busy world of Tokyo. This was his mom's and dad's doing, they said he needed someone to speak with about Rin, about how he felt. They said that they could listen to him yes, but a professional could help him understand his emotions.

"Rin," Shippou looked back to the lady.

"Her name was Rin, and she had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. We use to play hide and seek when she was 3, she didn't really play that well but it was always fun to find her because she'd squeal,"

"Do you miss her?" it had been just 2 days since her funeral and some how it had seemed like Rin had been gone for ever to Shippou, like his life with Rin was something in his dreams at night, made up from his vivid child imagination.

"I do, but I know," Shippou paused and looked towards the door.

"I know I won't see her again, and I think that makes the missing part worse," the woman nodded her head as she titled it to the side slightly.

"Did you like your sister?"

"Not all the time, she use to cry a lot when dad would take us home, and she would cry when I wouldn't play with her at daycare when I'm not going to school, but I love her," the woman stared at him in amazement, rarely did children understand the difference between like and love.

"Mommy told me that I didn't always have to like someone, but loving them was different. Just like when we went to the store one time and I started to throw a fit because I really, really wanted some chocolate mommy took me aside and told me that she didn't like little boys that behaved that way, but I still knew she loved me but just didn't like me acting like that,"

"What about your dad, you've talked about your sister and your mother and a little bit about your dad; do you like your dad?"

Shippou turned away from her again.

"Higurashi Kagome! Please come to the office!" Kagome hustled through the hospital hall ways; really did they think she could be everywhere at once?

At first they wanted her in the ICU then they wanted her in the ER now the main office? Seriously, she should just clone herself! While making her way towards the front office Kagome looked down at her watch, 2:40. Shippou was at his meeting with Dr. Edria Cohen, one of the top child physiologists worldwide, she had begun her studies in Israel, then after years of practice moved to finish her years of work in Tokyo, of all places.

As she neared the front office a strong sent of roses wafted into her nose, smiling softly, roses reminded her of sliver hair. She blushed softly at a thought of silver hair on a naked body. Speaking of silver hair, Kagome's train of thought began to wander to Sesshoumaru. He had been around the past few days, she wondered numbly if he even realized what today was. Shaking her head Kagome came towards the office as a group of the girl nurses were awing about something or another.

"Someone called for me?"

"Kagome! Who is he?" She gave the main nurse a startled look, 'he'? Suddenly she noticed what seemed to be 8 dozen roses in vases of 12 spread about the office leading into her personal office.

"Nani?!" Kagome pushed the nurses aside as the nurse whom spoke to her first held a card. Snatching the card out of her hands she barely noticed a gentleman carrying in the last two vases of roses

'A dozen roses for every year I've know you.'

And beneath the delicate hand writing was a crescent moon, Kagome sighed softly as her finger idly trailed over the moon. He remembered, today would have been their 8th year anniversary, but instead of celebrating their year of marriage, since it was no longer he announced the years he had known her. She began to shake her head, no, this was all wrong. He was through with her, not sending her damn roses!

He was supposed to be picking up Shippou from his appointment then they would all eat dinner at her house with her mother. It had been that way for 2 days now; Kagome had just sucked it up at his presence, understanding his desire to be near Shippou more so than before. This was not about her, he was not trying to get into her life again, no way, no how. It was for Shippou, but all those glances her way, the soft way he would say her name just like before. The way he pulled the chair for her at the table, the unconscious way his hand found hers. Kagome couldn't take it; no she just could not take this crap anymore. Throwing the card behind her she stormed off into her personal office and slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. With that she sat down at her desk, slumped down and laid her head on the table then proceeded to cry.

Everyone outside her office just stared in shock, what in the world just happened? Eri, the nurse whom was holding the card before Kagome began to shoo the nurses back to their job, no one really thought her coming back to work was such a good idea but Kagome insisted, saying that helping other children would allow her to cope better. Eri had known Kagome since high school, and knew probably better than anyone that she was not ready to be back to working. Looking to the office door Eri sighed softly and reached to the delivery man and signed for Kagome. Picking the card up off the floor she set it next to the last two vases the man had carried in.

"Kagome's done for today," she looked around at the women and they nodded, reaching for the phone on the other side of the counter Eri began to make calls to inform the rest of the staff of Kagome's sudden inability to work for the day.

"I don't really like my dad sometimes," Shippou answered honestly.

"Oh, and why?"

"He made mom cry for leaving for no reason, he told me and Rin he had his reasons and when we were older he would explain but that for now we had to understand that him and mom couldn't be together anymore," he sighed and looked down. He had already gone through counseling about his dad.

"I've already told another lady about all this,"

"I know Shippou; I wasn't speaking of their separation I was asking about if you liked him now?" Shippou began to fiddle with his thumbs thinking over the question.

"No," he tried to clear his head more, figuring out if it was true or not.

"He's around a lot more isn't he?"

"Yeah but only because Rin left and he wants to spend time with me incase I leave too!" Shippou yelled out, it wasn't fair! He gets all this attention now? 'Too little too late' as his mom would say.

"You're very wise and perceptive for a 6 year old, in fact I feel like I'm talking to a teenager right now,"

"I know mom always dotes on how mature I am. Dad said it's just youkai way, he said we don't stay verbally ignorant for long," she nodded her head then looked up at the clock.

"It appears our time is up but Shippou I'd like to ask you one last thing before you go,"

"Okay," Shippou looked at her nervously, she seemed alright but first impressions weren't always right.

"When you go home I want you to ask your mother for a picture of Rin to bring for our talks in here, a way for you to visualize her being here, if you ever wish to speak with her," Shippou nodded his head as he jumped onto the ground and headed towards the door

"Oh and Shippou," He turned to face her.

"Everything is going to eventually get better," something lifted from his shoulder and he smiled at her brightly.

"Okay," and with that he left her office.

"Good afternoon Shippou," Shippou looked up at his father whom was standing in the plain waiting room.

"Hey dad! Ready to go home?" Sesshoumaru nodded and Shippou took his large hand in his smaller.

"I am, are you ready to go home?" Sesshoumaru put some emphasis on the word home but Shippou didn't really notice he just nodded his head as they headed towards the elevator. They were going to the shrine, they were going home.

"Kagome?" Eri tapped softly on the door, it had been half an hour since Kagome locked herself in the office and Eri began to worry since she had stopped hearing a soft sob.

"Y-yeah?" Kagome's meek voice barely made it through the door.

"I told the staff you're off for the day, go home Kagome, okay? Don't worry about tomorrow, just come back when you're ready," Eri waited but she received no answer, sighing softly she walked off to attend to business.

On the other side of the door Kagome stared into her hands blankly. What in the world was she going to do? Her little girl was gone, her son in 2nd grade missing class for funerals and leaving early for counseling, then her ex-husband whom seemed to be lingering around her a bit much more than usual and sending her signals that he enjoyed being around her like old times.

Kagome grunted, old times, the old times where the good times, she supposed numbly. However her life seemed kind of boring without Shippou or, Kagome choked on a sob, Rin around.

Sesshoumaru tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel; Tokyo rush-hour traffic was absolutely dreadful. He grunted, perhaps next time he will not bring his car to Tokyo. His gaze moved to the rearview mirror where we watched Shippou looking outside the window taking in the area.

Noticing people were finally moving Sesshoumaru began to lightly press the gas, only to come to a stop not to soon after. Growling he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Shippou," he looked back into the rearview mirror as Shippou's eyes were directed towards his in the mirror.

"Would you mind if I smoked?" he knew that Shippou did not like his smoking, nor did Rin, however it didn't hurt to ask.

"Yeah, just don't let mama smell it on you," Sesshoumaru grunted at the comment, she would throw a fit if she did smell.

"Indeed,"

Sesshoumaru quickly rolled down the drivers' side window and lit up a cigarette in record time. Taking in a long drag he enjoyed the rush of nicotine in his system, calming his nerves he mused, or perhaps it was psychological? As he watched the smoke trail along the wind his mind reeled back to his ex-mate. He had been enchanted with her once again, well more as if he finally let himself be enchanted, no longer denying the fact he needed her, he loved her. However the more he seemed to show her affection the more she'd stray from him, action spoke louder than words right? Perhaps, this was not something for actions but talking.

Numbly noting the moving traffic Sesshoumaru made an agreement to speak with Kagome tonight.

Kagome locked her office door behind her; she felt the eyes of the nurses and doctors on her form. The smell of roses invaded her nose stronger than in her office, she did not feel the need to deal with the roses today, perhaps tomorrow?

She shook her head, no she wouldn't be coming back to work tomorrow, Eri would surely send her home the moment she stepped into the building, so she would take her suggestion, come back when she was truly ready to tend to children again, a time when Rin would not become every child she tended to.

Shrugging her shoulders Kagome figured Eri would decorate the office with the flowers and with that issue cleared she left the office.

Making her way quickly to the nearest subway station she found herself shocked as her long time friend Sango, carrying a large bag, came running up to her.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed at her, bringing her into a hug. She had just left the hospital hearing that Kagome was already headed home she had hoped to run fast enough to catch up with her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie; I tried to get here sooner. Honestly I did," Kagome looked at her friend, unshed tears building up.

"Kagome, its okay, you can cry now,"

"I already cried today, I just can't seem to stop, funny hu?" the tears began to trail down her cheeks and Sango began to rub her back, whispering encouragement into her ear.

"He won't leave either, that damn man, he's just making matters worse, and I see Rin when I'm near him. I hear her adoration of him ringing in my ears. He keeps treating me as if we were together again, I can't do it Sango, I just can't," she ranted into her friends shoulder, she was of course upset that Sango could not make it to the funeral, but knew Sango had a life of her own to lead.

Sango let loose a few tears of her own as people just walked past them, as if they didn't exist, their bond was strong, stronger than any friendship she had ever had. When Kagome hurt, Sango hurt. Her grip tightened around her best friend, trying to will her friends pain away.

Kagome attempted to pull away and Sango allowed, they held each other's hands and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry we had to see each other again on these terms,"

"I was meaning to come down to see you," Sango stated.

"Just like I was meaning to come up there and see you," they both laughed softly, even with the few years of separation, their friendship was still strong, the sisterly bond never broken.

"Would you like to come home for dinner? I'm sure if I call mom now she could set out something for you," Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Quickly Kagome grabbed her cell phone as they made there way to the subway, Kagome smiling brighter as her friend's presence soothed her fried nerves.

Sesshoumaru and Shippou entered the shrine house. Shippou hastily took his shoes off.

"Shippou makes sure to do your homework," he stared down at his son in contemplation.

"We didn't have any today papa since its Friday," Shippou's green eyes looked into his father's and he gulped slightly.

"I'm sure I have something I should study for though!" Sesshoumaru nodded his head as the kitsune took off.

"Shippou, if you truly do not have homework, play some video games," Shippou turned back to his father in shock, he never approved of his video games.

"Hai!" Shippou ran off to the living room as Sesshoumaru slipped his shoes off without a struggle. Judging by the smells Kagome was still not home, it bothered him deeply he could remember a time when he could come home to her cooking and the children laughing.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" the elder voice of Kagome's mother drifted to his ears as he began to make his way to the kitchen.

"Hai,"

"Oh, welcome. Kagome called to say Sango will be joining for dinner, would you mind setting an extra place for me?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and grabbed an extra mat and chopsticks then made his way to the dinning area.

"Sesshoumaru, how long do you plan to torment my daughter?" Sesshoumaru's slightly widened, but remained calm as he set the chopsticks down.

"I was not aware I was torturing your daughter,"

"Hmm, well I'm not as oblivious as Kagome likes to believe, I see the way you've been acting around her and I can guarantee it's only hurting her. If you do in fact have intentions with my daughter once again," she paused as she stared at him from the threshold between the kitchen and dinning area.

"Make them known before you hurt her anymore," she walked back to the kitchen and began to hum softly.

Sesshoumaru growled, seriously was it that hags business the way he's behaving towards Kagome? Stepping into the living room to watch Shippou play his video games Sesshoumaru massaged the bridge of his nose. His youkai began to purr as the heavenly scent of Kagome began to make its way towards the house. However, he stiffened as he smelt her friend Sango, hmm; this would not be a pleasant reunion. He distinctly recalled Inuyasha stating that Sango was out for his blood when he had left Kagome, he shook his head he was not afraid of some ningen.

"Kagome! He kissed you?!" Sesshoumaru's ears twitched slightly as Sango's voice came to his ears from outside the shrine house.

"Ssshh! don't say it so loud, no, well he was going to but I turned my head,"

"Why?! Kouga's a hunk! So dreamy," Sango's eyes began to glass over as her mind wondered onto the ookami, Sesshoumaru picking up the woman's sudden arousal in disgust.

Sesshoumaru's hands balled up into tight fists as he realized exactly what they are currently cackling on about.

"I saw his eyes,"

"Hm who?" Sango coming out of her daze as her friend continued on.

"Sesshoumaru, I saw his eyes when Kouga came closer, and I couldn't do it,"

"So what? He left you, he's loss!" Sango smiled reassuringly at the girl, unaware said youkai was listening to their conversation.

"It's not that easy, I think I still love him, even after all…" Kagome trailed off.

Sesshoumaru's hands relaxed as blood dripped down his palms to the tips of his fingers.

"Plus he's always around now, and acting like he use to. Well sort of,"

"He's around?! Is he inside right now?" Sango's scent heightened to threaten. Indeed this reunion would not turn out well.

"Well you noticed his car by the stairs didn't you?"

"Not really," Kagome sighed at her friend.

"Well he's in that house, come on it's getting chilly out," Kagome opened the shoji doors and entered the threshold, Sango following close behind.

Sesshoumaru remained in the living room, not too far from Kagome and Sango's present area. Wouldn't luck have it that just as she took her shoes off, she looked up towards him, and his bleeding hands.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome rushed to his side and took his hands into her hands inspecting the wounds.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" She looked up at him her eyes worried and scared.

"Unintentional, do not worry over it," Kagome shook her head and led him by his hands towards the downstairs bathroom. Sesshoumaru's head turned behind him as the little ningen onna led him away; his eyes caught with Sango's and felt the pure hatred in her eyes. 'Stupid ningen.'

Once Kagome had cleaned the blood off of his hands she watched as the wounds fully closed without any assistance of antibiotics. 'Must be nice to have that,' she mused in her head.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice unconsciously caused a shiver to run down Kagome's spine, her back against the wall as the two bodies were cramped inside the small half bathroom.

"Kagome, look at me," he commanded, but her gaze remained towards his hands, every once and an awhile at the sink. Sesshoumaru took his right hand and pulled her chin, forcing her face to face him.

"Kagome," his voice laced with annoyance at her refusal to look at him that was when the salty scent of her tears invaded his nostrils. He was hurting her, and not even knowing it. Sesshoumaru dipped his head down and caught her eyes with his, the tears breaking from her lids and trailing down her cheeks. His left hand began to wipe some of her tears away; his gently caresses only causing more tears to flow.

"Please stop, whatever you want from me, just take it and leave," her voice was so weak, so broken. His form towered over hers and he suddenly pulled her into his embrace, Kagome gasped and her hands came up to her chest, pushing against him.

"Baka, I'm not leaving you anymore," Kagome's struggles stopped and she gasped for air once more, this wasn't real he wasn't truly saying this.

"The mark, the divorce,"

"Was this stupid youkai's mistake, to ever let something so important to me go," Kagome cried out softly and buried her face into his chest.

"You don't mean it; this is all a dream,"

"No Kagome, I do. This Sesshoumaru loves you more than any in this world," Sesshoumaru pulled from her slightly and stared into her teary brown orbs.

"I have loved you all along," he bent down and captured her lips; Kagome leaned up towards him on her tip-toes. The kiss was sweet, innocent but spoke so many things they couldn't say. Suddenly their reunion was interrupted by banging on the bathroom door.

"Dinner is ready Kags!" Sango called from the other side of the door, annoyance noticeable in her voice. Sesshoumaru listened to her retreating footsteps and pulled his lips finally from the now wide eyed Kagome.

"Dinner?" Sesshoumaru spoke so eloquently as if he had not kissed her.

"No," Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't work like this, you can't say you love me and kiss me expecting it to all be fixed, you owe me an huge apology," before Sesshoumaru could speak she walked past him and opened the door, leaving him alone in the cramped bathroom.

Dinner was to say the least tense. Kagome sat across from Shippou while Sango next to Kagome across form Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's mother sitting calmly at the head. Sango sending Sesshoumaru glares every once and awhile, which in turn caused Kagome to hit Sango, Sesshoumaru smirking leaving Shippou utterly confused and Kagome's mother attempting to conjure up civilized conversations.

As dinner finished up Shippou dragged his father off to watch T.V. with him while Sango and Kagome were left to dishes.

"Well I believe I will retire for the night ladies. Kagome don't forget I leave for Souta's for a few days," Kagome looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"You're going to leave me alone with Sesshoumaru?!" she whispered out harshly.

"Kagome, whatever is going on between you and him should be taken care of, and what better way then with me gone,"

"I can distinctly remember you telling me to tell him off when his father was dieing,"

"The death of a child does interesting things to people Kagome, they realize their mistakes and that life is too short to spend it alone," Kagome's mother left the kitchen as Sango began to fill the dishwasher.

"Can you believe her?!" Kagome turned to her friend in rage, her mother was delusional! Granted the way Sesshoumaru's eyes were filled with love when she was in the bathroom with him… Kagome violently shook her head.

"I know you're going to become angry with me but did you see the way he was looking at you when we entered the house?" Sango closed the dishwasher and kept her back from Kagome.

"He loves you, the idiot that he is, he truly loves you and like your mother said, he's realized his mistake. Kagome, you'll be happy again, don't you want to be happy?" Sango turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to be happy," Sango's voice broke half way through her last words, Kagome gasped her lower lip quivering as she twisted the dish towel around that she held.

"Two years, I've watched you wither away, put your life into your children and work. I want my Kagome back," Sango took a few steps towards Kagome; she looked at her best friend as tears began to fall down her cheeks as well.

"I don't need him to be happy," Kagome huffed out.

"I know you don't but I think being with him again, being loved is what you need and he wants to give you his love again; I saw the blush on your face. He kissed you didn't he?"

"Hai," Kagome looked down as Sango pulled her into a friendly hug.

"He said he loves me…" Kagome whimpered.

"I'm sick of crying, I'm sick of hurting,"

"It's part of life; it's a part of growing. The pain will fade with time, and eventually it'll be alright to smile again," Kagome nodded her head as they pulled away from each other.

"Now where am I going to sleep?" Kagome smiled softly and led her friend upstairs towards the guest room between her and Shippou's room.

Once Shippou had been tucked in Sango suddenly had stated she needed some sleep, talking about a long trip and such straining her. So suddenly it was just Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the living room as some random cable show aired.

"Kagome," she sat up straight at the chilling sound of his voice, she suddenly became unsatisfied with their lack of distance, granted Sesshoumaru occupied the chair farthest from her couch; this was just not enough distance from him.

"I meant what I said, I…" Sesshoumaru trailed off attempting to find the correct words, his eyes watching her every anxious twitching move.

"I am sorry for leaving you alone, for hurting you so deeply, for making you unhappy for so long,"

"It's alright," she looked at him smiling sadly.

"Love is a pointless endeavor, neh? That's what you said right?" Kagome's smile faded and she turned her head from him, not noticing him standing up from the chair making his way to the couch Kagome occupied.

"You should know," Kagome 'eeped' as she noticed Sesshoumaru's arms on either side of her, and him leaning down, boring into her soul with those enchanting eyes rendering Kagome still, her breath hitching up in her throat.

"That everything I say is not right," Kagome's eyes widened as she let her breath of air out, he was admitting he was wrong! Please someone record this! Someone write this moment down! Sesshoumaru was admitting he was wrong!

"Kagome I… I want to be with you again, together forever, truly forever. No more idiotic past indiscretions of love, no more fearing of my parent's mistakes to be our own," Sesshoumaru paused and watched Kagome's eyes shimmer with hope and love. Those eyes, which he would stare into when his life seemed unmanageable, when work was more than difficult, his father's shadow towering over him, those eyes always reminded him he was loved. That in the end their love was all that mattered.

"If we do make mistakes, I want them to be ours. I want to love you out in the open again Kagome. Please be mine again," Sesshoumaru's voice dropped his confidence tethering away with each passing word, he was going out on the line, and he had severely damaged their bond together he only hoped Kagome wanted to nurture their bond back to health as much as he did.

"Sesshoumaru," her voice cracked while saying his name. Could she do this again? Knowing how terrible it felt to be rejected from him? Could she risk being in that position again? She looked into his eyes, searching them for all their emotions. Love, pure undeniable love, uncertainty and need shone within his eyes. Need, he needed her, just as she needed him. She hated herself once she felt the tears streaming down her face, noticing the flickering of worry along his irises.

Could she do it? Could she love him again? It would never be as it was before, but they could make it better than before, they could talk more, share their fears of the relationship more. However, what about the pain? What about the past years of loneliness… was it worth it?

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know…" his gaze lowered slightly, disappointment and rejection filling his heart. No, we would not be deterred that easily, he demanded to have this woman back.

"Give me the chance, to show you I mean this," Kagome looked into his eyes. 'Is it worth it?' her mind questioned again, would this be alright to do? To take this risk?

"Hai, but later, it's late," she smiled softly as Sesshoumaru stood up straight allowing Kagome the room to stand as well. He grasped her hand in his, and the side of his mouth twitched slightly seeing the genuine smile on her face. It was the first step, and the first step is always the hardest.

They silently walked hand in hand towards the front door. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and she looked up at him, her eyes shinning anew.

"Tomorrow neh?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Suddenly his lips captured hers in a soft kiss, these kisses reminded him of the beginning of their relationship, and this right now, right here with her was the beginning once more. Sesshoumaru knew he had a long way to go, however tonight was a start, he talked to her much more than before about how he felt, what he wanted for them.

He pulled away after a few more seconds and smirked at the blush that stained her beautiful face. Turning back towards the door he headed to his car, returning to his hotel room for the night.

Kagome shook her head trying to stir away the light headedness. Making her way upstairs Kagome stopped and pushed her hand on her heart that was still racing.

It would be worth it in the end, to do this once more, to be with the one she truly loved. It would be worth it.

AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww.

Hahaha I feel fuzzy inside. Yeah yeahs.

So they need to sit down and have a talk, most defiantly. 3

About and such..

I might make 9 chaps perhaps 10????   
We'll see

D

But kagome's mom is going away for a few days so that means Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Shippou time! The healing and such, the bonding.  
The happiness and loves:D

I made Sesshoumaru OOC TT;;;

Siiiigggh.. I loose so badly for that TT;


	8. My little Maru teehee

Arthur Corner Thingy:

Here we go again! Chapter 8! Something happens:O They meet someone! and stuffs. Hope everyone enjoys!

Cause you know,

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I missed you

Shippou opened his bright green eyes, his youkai hearing picking up what seemed to be like fighting occurring downstairs. Yawning while stretching, Shippou made his way out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he neared his bedroom door. Just as the door was fully opened he could clearly hear something similar to crashing and a yelp. His eyes widened and his youkai side on high alert he rushed down the stairs.

Coming to a halt as he descended down the last steps, his still groggy eyes took in the scene.

His mother currently had her little brother on the ground in a head lock pounding him on top of the heading yelling out some indignation toward him.

"Momma?" Shippou called out unsure, his mother tended to be rather unpredictable when in a rage.

Kagome turned her head toward her son, her eyes shinning brightly with kindness as she smiled at him.

"Yes sweetie?"

"YOU'RE A TWO SIDED BIT-" Souta's words ended as Kagome punched him once more on the head.

"Why are you hurting uncle Souta and what is he doing here?" Shippou slowly came closer, still cautious of the crime scene.

"Well sweetie, your uncle his here to take Grandma for the weekend, and as to why I have him in a head lock well Shippou, your uncle is two-timing and I'm being the good big sister and teaching him a lesson," as if to make her point Kagome punched him once more on the head.

"Grandma's in the kitchen, I believe she's almost finished with breakfast."

"Is dad going to be here for breakfast?" Souta's eyes became large at the mention of the man who broke his older sister.

"Hai, he'll be here shortly. If your uncle and I are still having our lesson could you see to him honey?"

"Course mom, Morning Souta, please learn your lesson, mom is a great teacher," Kagome's eyes shinned with something drastically different from kindness as Shippou padded his way towards the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru is coming?"

"Hai since…since..."

"Since Rin died?" Souta finished her sentence for her, it killed him inside to not be by his sister's side at the funeral, nor to be there for his mother but sadly his current employer was a slave worker and refused him the vacation day.

"Mm-hmm. Well he's been hanging around Shippou and I lately, we've even begun to talk about trying-"

"No," Kagome let go of her little brother in shock at the sudden authority his voice rung out, how had she not noticed he had matured so much over the years?

"Don't do it Kagome,"

"And why not?"

"He'll just…"

"Leave me again? I've taken that into consideration, we're going to talk this through before any concrete choice is made on whether we will see each other exclusively again,"

"Hmm, okay if you say so. Just promise me something sis," Kagome gave her brother an odd stare as he turned to face her.

"If he does hurt you, promise me I can kick his ass," Kagome grinned at him.

"Yeah well, I have a feeling you'd be getting your ass kicked instead,"

"Hah! I've been working out! See Kumi likes muscles but Naomi isn't too-"

"TWO TIMER!" Kagome tackled her brother once more; she head locked him and began to leave Souta on the receiving end of some mighty vicious noggies.

Sesshoumaru stared at the main house on the shrine grounds, contemplating what to say, what to do when it came to Kagome for now on. He'd prefer to sweep her off her feet, take her and Shippou back to his house and stay in bed with Kagome for several hours on end, intending to provide Shippou the sister he desires.

Shaking his head lightly he once more walked towards the main house, his steps graceful, the shrine grounds were rather barren, after all it was a early Saturday morning and as he recalled business tended to boom in mid day on Saturdays. He recalled hearing that Kagome's mother was leaving today, therefore Kagome would be in charge of the shrine which would take way from time with his Kagome.

"Unacceptable," a sudden idea to hire a staff for the shrine occurred within Sesshoumaru's mind. However there would be no chance to construct said staff before mid-day, later he would bring in a staff, it would most likely help ease Kagome's mother's load. Though the hag tended to wedge her way into his actions towards Kagome, her blessings on a reunited marriage would be most important to Kagome and, grudgingly admitting important to himself as well.

Today he had something planned for Kagome, something he had never felt necessary to do. In order to show he wanted to truly be with Kagome, perhaps now was the time to allow Kagome to meet his mother?

He had made the preparations, calling his mother, as awkward and annoying that conversation was, his mother agreed to meet the woman he had previously spent 6 years with and now planned to recommit to said relationship for eternity. He numbly recalled his mother's shriek that she had a grandson and mournful overtone as he stated the death of Rin.

Sesshoumaru's mother was less than happy to find out what his son had been hiding from her for years. 'Technically', Sesshoumaru thought, 'never talking to her wasn't hiding from her.'

"TWO TIMER!" rang from the house and Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed him to reveal slight confusion. Undoubtedly that was Kagome's voice, but who was she calling a two timer, taking a light sniff he picked up Kagome's little brother's distressful scent. The two timer is revealed.

Stepping up to the front shoji doors Sesshoumaru knocked softly and listened as the sound of Kagome beating upon Souta came to an abrupt halt. The door suddenly opened, looking down he saw Shippou smiling brightly at him.

"Mama told me to say that we can wait for her and Souta in the dinning area, Grandma already has breakfast ready," Shippou bolted off toward the dinning area and Sesshoumaru followed though his attention was the scene he was passing by. Kagome looked at him and smiled softly, Souta sending him a glare and Sesshoumaru retaliated by sending his best glare towards him.

"Ano… Sesshou, we'll be in there in a minute," Sesshoumaru held himself from showing visible shock at Kagome's usage of her nickname towards her. Kagome however blushed as the realization of what she called him came to her. He turned his head forward and continued his way towards Shippou's retreating figure.

"Mou! Mama that was delicious!"

"Yeah, I've missed your cooking Kumi and Naomi can't cook that-" Kagome bobbed Souta on the head and glared at him.

"Stop it sis!" he rubbed the top of his head while glaring the best he could at his sister.

"I will when you dump one of them," Kagome snorted and turned her head away from Souta. Souta doing just the same as Kagome, his head turned from her.

"Souta dear, I have my luggage at the door, so whenever you are ready," Kagome's mother choose to steer away from commentary at the twos argument, she would make her opinion known to Souta in privacy.

"Right!" Souta jumped up and proceeded to take up dishes and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll go see if I have forgotten anything," Kagome's mother rose from the table slowly Shippou following after her.

"Sesshou, hm?" Kagome blushed visibly at Sesshoumaru's question.

"It slipped,"

"I would not mind if it slipped continuously," Kagome's eyes locked with Sesshoumaru, her blush becoming brighter and spreading across the rest of her face. Sesshoumaru smirked; he always did enjoy watching her skin flush.

"We are going to leave the shrine before it become busy today,"

"Mou? I can't what if some early tourists,"

"Kagome, the shrine does not open until 12, as of now it is 8:30, we have time,"

Kagome nodded her head; however curiosity got the best of her, as it tended to do.

"Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru looked away from her, watching Souta finish up within the kitchen.

"To see my mother," Kagome gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean she never even knew we were together before hand. I'm human as well and if I remember-"

"Enough," Kagome froze.

"I have already informed her of our past and soon future, as for your race," Sesshoumaru paused.

"Her opinion as to your race matters not to me,"

Kagome stood up quickly, Sesshoumaru turning to face her.

"I have to get ready! I can't go in jeans and a shirt, I should put on some make-up and-" Before Kagome could notice Sesshoumaru stood up and was now at her side quickly he pulled Kagome to his chest silencing her for the second time.

"I would rather Kyoko see you as I do, a naturally beautiful woman," Kagome blushed while pushing her face into his chest.

"Why Sesshoumaru?" He looked down at her, Kagome bending her head up to look at him.

"It would please me to have my mother know the woman I have chosen to spend eternity with,"

"Sesshou, we never said anything about being together again. Remember we're going to take this slow,"

"I am aware, but my plans do not change none the less, only slowed down," Kagome drastically wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up for breakfast?" Sango's sleepy voice broke their intimate moment. Kagome jumped back and blushed furiously while Sesshoumaru held an impassive gaze.

"Well it's 8 in the morning and I didn't know if you'd want to be up that early, Sango could you do me a huge favor?"

"If I do this, will you make me some food?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"There are some leftovers still! I just need you to get the shrine ready for me,"

"Where will you be?" Sango sat down and began to pick at the food still left on the table as Souta came in to grab some more dishes, they both nodded to each other. Sango looked back at Kagome noticing the lack of reply.

"Well-"

"We are visiting my mother," Sango choked on rice as she looked Kagome in the eyes and she nodded. 'His mother hm?' Sango shrugged her shoulder and gulped down the glass of water Souta had set in front of her not even a second before.

"You guys should get going neh?"

"Hai, where's Shippou?" Kagome looked around; she hadn't seen him since her mother walked off.

"Where is your son always? Playing video games,"

"Nani? He's my son when he plays video games neh? I believe you signed the papers as well," Kagome gave him a stern look, ignoring Sesshoumaru's low growl. Turning away she headed towards the living room to collect her son for their departure.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru turned to face Souta, awaiting some wise ass remark as the boy tended to do.

"Hurt her again and well let's say I have friends in high dangerous places," Sesshoumaru looked less than thrilled at the threat. Had he been anyone else Sesshoumaru would have not thought twice about taking said remark and shoving it down his throat however this was Souta, Kagome's little brother and however much he would grate Kagome's nerves when they were younger he doubted Kagome would be alright with him killing Souta.

"Indeed, however I am more than sure your friends are mine as well, and everyone knows better than to cross I," Souta looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, couldn't say he tried to threaten the dude. Souta walked off after hearing his mother call him from the front door. Sango continued to shovel food in her mouth ignoring the conversation for her own good.

Sesshoumaru watched Sango in disgust for a few moments however once he heard Kagome's mother leave he made his way to the living room to retrieve his future wife and son.

"Sesshoumaru I really don't think this is a good idea," Kagome stated for the umpteenth time this morning as they stood in front of a rather fancy condo near downtown Tokyo. Shippou's hand gripped Kagome's tightly, he had been informed where they were going and he was rather apprehensive, after all Grandpa didn't say very many nice things about Grandma Kyoko.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke sternly.

"I'm human Sesshoumaru!" Kagome stated franticly, her anxiety rising and Sesshoumaru's beast became very distressed by this. On instinct he pulled Kagome to his side opposite of Shippou and nuzzled her neck growling softly causing Kagome to blush at his actions. 'Just like before,' she thought numbly her fried nerves calming down with each vibration of his growls.

"Let's go," Walking ahead of them Sesshoumaru knocked on the door. Kagome gasped as the door opened to only show an elder male Inu Youkai with jet black hair and grey eyes, Sesshoumaru preceded to growl at the youkai.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, please come in. Kyoko is expecting you and your entourage," They followed the Inu Sesshoumaru holding back growls. Kagome noticed his slightly creased brow and took his hand with the one Shippou was not clinging to as a life line. Sesshoumaru looked back at her, his features softening; his gaze fell down towards his son who smiled at him. Sesshoumaru nodded and faced forward as they neared a sitting area.

A woman whom appeared as Sesshoumaru's female doppelganger sat on two large sitting pillows, her white hair flowing around her.

"Sesshoumaru,"

"No need to get up Kyoko," Sesshoumaru said with slight bitterness, Kyoko only smirked, her eyes trailing towards the woman holding his sons hand then the kitsune boy.

"You had said you adopted but a Kitsune?" Shippou 'eeped' at the female youkai's gaze and clung to Kagome's leg.

"And a human woman Sesshoumaru? Tch tch, so much like your father," Kagome tensed up, worry setting in at Kyoko's words. This was truly and fully a bad idea.

"Please sit. Toshiben," Kyoko turned to the male Inu Youkai.

"Please leave me alone with my son and his company," he nodded and left the room, Kagome and the rest sitting upon pillows across from Kyoko.

It was silent for quiet a while, Kyoko staring intently at Kagome and Shippou whom was sitting in Kagome's lap, as if trying to itch their faces into memory. Turning towards Sesshoumaru she smirked once more, her gaze fell back on Kagome.

"Your name my dear?"

"Kagome," She spoke a bit rigidly, Sesshoumaru's hand finding hers and holding it gently.

"And the kitsune's?"

"Shippou is his name," Shippou looked at Kyoko and gulped.

"Do not fear me little one, I would never hurt one tied to my family," Sesshoumaru snorted loudly at the remark, Kyoko glared at her son.

"Give me no attitude Sesshoumaru; you have not spoken with me for centuries you have no right to be rude. On the contrary it is I-"

"You left mother," he spat out the last word bitterly, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her brow furrowed her eyes shinning worry over her love.

"You left and never spoke to me,"

"And then when I did try to make contact you brushed me aside!" Kyoko spoke up in her defense at her son's accusations.

"700 years mother and suddenly you wanted to speak with me; you left me with my father and his wretched slut of a wife," He growled out viciously this time the memories flooding his mind.

"And incompetent hanyou pup, I had asked to stay with you and you refused saying anyone of the Taisho blood was filth,"

"Things change Sesshoumaru!" the animosity in the room escalated drastically.

"You tried to kill me when I came of age," his voice was forced his eyes seeping red.

"I feared you would try to take away my land by your father's will,"

"My father never asked any thing remotely close to that from me, rather he never spoke to me so I left the House of The Moon and wandered on my own for 200 years," Kagome took in the information in shock, 'He spent 200 years alone?'

"You left the House of The Moon?" Kyoko asked in shock.

"Hai," His voice wavering slightly with rage.

"You two reconciled however, you own his company," Kyoko spoke trying to make sense.

"I was set in charge because Inuyasha could not run the company at the time Inu No Taisho resigned and the only reason there was a reconciliation is because of Kagome's kindness," Kagome gasped once more, she had no idea they were even upset with each other when she came to know them, nor that her actions effected their relationship any.

However it was true, Kagome's coming to Inu No Taisho for advice on how to handle Inu youkai's sparked something with him, causing him to realize his idiotic distance from his eldest son.

There was silence, Kyoko staring at Kagome in awe and Shippou staying still within his mother's one handed embrace. Sesshoumaru stared ahead at nothing in particular, he took a light sniff and growled slightly at the reminder of what he was smelled when the door opened.

"You re-mated," Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

"Hai, did you expect me to stay heartbroken forever over your father's infidelity?" Kagome gasped softly at the mention of said action that was after all what tore apart their marriage, she noticed the way Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and she gripped his hand tightly as if reassuring him 'Everything is okay'.

"I heard," Kyoko looked at Kagome and smiled sadly.

"That my words from the past hindered your happiness with my son. For that I am sorry had I known my words would stay etched with my little Maru's mind I would have never let them leave my mouth,"

"Iie, it's quite alright. Life is full of hardships, just makes us stronger," Kagome smiled brightly at her and Kyoko's expression became unreadable.

"I see. What of the little girl who died?" Kyoko spoke boldly knowing well the wounds were fresh, and as if on cue Shippou sniffled and buried his face in his mother's stomach her hand wrapping protectively around him.

"Rin was her name. She was 4 and died in a car wreck," it was then that Kyoko took into notice the small cuts along the kitsune's arm and the spare few on Kagome's neck.

"I am sorry to hear that she has left the mortal realm," Kyoko spoke in a hushed tone, the mood in the room becoming subdued.

"My son has informed me that the two of you will be mated once more?" Kagome gasped and held back the urge to slap Sesshoumaru's forming smirk off his face.

"Nothing is final, we are taking this slow as of now," Kyoko nodded her head.

"I see my little Maru still makes choices on his own," Kagome nodded vigorously at her comment. Sesshoumaru growled out at the conversation over him as if he was not present.

After an hour or so Kagome looked down in her lap to see her son taking a light nap, Kyoko took notice as well and cleared her throat.

"I believe we are through for today, perhaps you will not wait a few centuries before you see me again my little Maru?" Sesshoumaru nodded to his mother while standing up and motioning for Kagome to do the same. Carefully Kagome rose, being cautious of the sleeping kitsune, Kyoko stood as well and Kagome took notice that she was perhaps just a few inches shorter than Sesshoumaru, making her around 6'1.

Kyoko waved her hand to motion Sesshoumaru to leave, giving his mother a light glare he made his way towards the front doors, making sure to stay away from his 'Step-father'.

She came up towards Kagome and rested her hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to Kyoko, her eyes shimmering with something close to admiration.

"I would like to thank you for all that you have done for my son," Kagome blushed softly at her words.

"I honestly haven't done anything," she smiled weakly and Kyoko's smile widened.

"You have given him love and your trust, which is much more than I believe anyone has done for him. Even I could barely give him love after his birth, I believe it is now called post partum depression, seized hold of my mind for many years after his birth leaving him forlorn and emotionless from birth." Kyoko sighed softly, her hand tightening on Kagome's shoulder.

"Understand that I do love my son however for an old Inu Youkai, as I emotions are seen as a hinder and unfortunately I sent this message to my son as well. Do not give up on him, he is very different from the emotionless adolescence I once knew of him, keep your hope that things will continue to flourish between the two of you," Kyoko paused and looked towards the hallway Sesshoumaru had walked down.

"I believe I should escort you towards the entrance, if Toshiben's scent trailed along yours I fear my son would not let even such an innocent occurrence slide. Male Inu Youkai's are very possessive and since Toshiben is my mate Sesshoumaru's distaste for him grows with minutes of being near him," Kyoko walked off, Kagome following behind her.

As they neared the front doors to leave Sesshoumaru caused Kyoko to gasp by bowing shortly to her, a warm smile played along Kagome's lips as Sesshoumaru's hand took Kagome's pulling her close to him.

"Mother," he inclined his head towards her.

"My little Maru, do not be foolish once more and loose this special ningen," Kyoko looked towards Kagome and nodded her head, Kagome doing the same, turning Sesshoumaru and Kagome, still holding the sleeping Shippou exited the Condo.

"Nyaa, that went better than I thought," She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled brightly.

"Indeed," not elaborating on his comment, as he tended to do they make their way to the car.

As Kagome made the last step of the Shrine's large stairs Shippou stirred to life and jumped out of her hands running towards the main house, to most likely play video games.

"Oh god it's almost 12:30!" Kagome looked at her watch then proceeded to run off towards the house leaving Sesshoumaru alone on the shrine grounds.

He made his way towards the Goshinboku, his hand rested on one of the large roots sprouting from the ground. The irony of Kagome's family running this shrine knew no bounds; so many terrible incidents within his past took place here. His near demise from his own mother, several vicious brutal fights with Inuyasha, and yet it was here with her so many years ago that he realized the chest warming feeling he had towards the human woman was love.

As Sesshoumaru stood there lost within his thoughts, Kagome exited the main house dressed in her ceremonial miko garb. She slowly made her way towards him, her hand touching his back, he turned around quickly looking down at her, his eyes shinning love and Kagome gasped, taking a step back.

It was still overwhelming at times to see his eyes shine like they use to, the action would cause her blood to pump faster, her heart to flutter with the same love and hope would pump through her veins. Sesshoumaru wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her against him, her face flushing as she faced his white shirt covered chest. Sesshoumaru curled his pointer and middle finger of his right hand and pushed her chin up to look at him.

"Kagome," he whispered her name so softly she barely heard him, his head dipping down and she knew what was coming. Sesshoumaru captured her lips with his, turning his head slightly their noses rubbing against each other. Kagome stretched up to him, her arms coming around his neck pulling him down farther to her, their lips pressing together with passion.

Sango peeked outside the main house doors and saw their loving embrace; she smiled and closed the door, moving to the living room to join Shippou in video game paradise.

A cool fall gust of air blew around them, their hair molding together as Sesshoumaru's tongue slipped between his lips to seek Kagome's mouth of a haven. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she readily accepted Sesshoumaru's intrusion. His tongue ran gently along her teeth and soothingly caressing her tongue, remembering every inch of her heavenly tasting oral orifice. Another breeze came from another direction, sending the autumn colored leaves to dance around the couple as their loving kiss continued on.

Kagome felt herself become light headed her knees bending slightly, Sesshoumaru's right hand cupping her cheek gently as his left arm tightened around her to ease the pressure of her feeble knees. Slowly the kiss ended, their lips reluctantly pulling apart, Kagome's cheeks held a rosy hue and Sesshoumaru smirked down at her, their eyes locking, oblivious to their surroundings, all that matters was there, with them and now. She knew in her heart that their love was bringing upon them a magnificent future life together, irreversible bonds were forming between them stronger than before. Kagome sighed in bliss while stilling looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes, there was something she need to say, something she had always felt even within the 2 years of separation.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," the words came out gently and Sesshoumaru felt his heart burst within his chest. Those words, those heavenly spoken words that danced across his angel's mouth sent Sesshoumaru to crash his lips to hers again, the kiss rougher but more passion filled.

A few tourists were making their pillage up the numerous shrine steps to see the couple kissing, the wind still blowing wildly around them. The sight was beautiful, the miko garb flapping in the wind as leaves still twirled around them by some magical force, their hair obscuring the view of their face. A Miko and a Youkai's love for one another broke boundaries and taboo's that never had a chance against their pure love.

AHAHAH!  
:D  
I RULE!

Nyaa some of this didn't come out as I liked it, not a lot of Sess/Kagness TT;

But the end nyaaa! I had fun writing it however not totally satisfied with it, revised it a few times. Added in, took out etc, etc… tch.. okies.

3

This will more than likely end up 10 chapters lol.

I'm really glad people are enjoying the story so much, I was so apprehensive to release any of this story. Well! I hope everyone enjoyed and…

Look for Ch 9 soon!


	9. She was undeniably his

Author Note Thingy: Oh man Noacat I love you, you pointed something rather important out to me I never even realized I put oral orifice must put that way for the smut haha. Yeahs… sadly I rushed 8 out and I need to desperately go back and edit it. Thank you for your advice, leave your e-mail so we can 'shoot the shit' as you put.

So this took way too long to come out and I'll tell you why the lemon a bit down here I swear to god, the one for Inside Of You just kind of slipped from my mind, er finger tips? But this one, I had to go away from it for two months come back and during writing it had to get up, walk away smoke a cigarette and come back. I was trying SO hard to make it a loving scene but man typing making love and actually making love is hard to do.

XD

And let's hope at this two months later mark I'm going to get it done, I already got a few e-mails about updating the story.

IM SO SORRY! TT

I hope it came out alright, I'd love some feedback.

There is a lemon in this for those who do not know what that means, this means there is a sex scene. For my dear readers I have put warnings as to where it starts and where it ends. Read at your own risk.

Haha okays to the first person that knows what these lyrics under this is from they get….happiness?

I believe when I fall in love with you

It will be forever

I believe when I fall in love this time

It will be forever

Without despair we will share

And the joy of caring will not be erased

What has been must never end

And with the strength we have wont be erased

Kagome hummed softly, her body swaying as she swept the autumn leaves along the stone pavement of the shrine. Her head turned up as she stopped sweeping, the sun appearing as the clouds moved along the sky, she placed her hand above her squinted eyes and smiled at the sound of birds chirping. The bright rays of the sun brought a memory within Kagome's mind, she briefly closed her eyes as her head turned down, passionate yellow irises invaded her mind and she blushed lightly, pulling the broom to her body.

Sesshoumaru sat a few yards away upon the Main House porch since his return from an unavoidable business meeting; he could not help the small smirk that tugged at his lips as the wind brought him her heavenly scent. Every part of her was mesmerizing and undeniably beautiful, the way her small hands gripped the broom, her black tresses that gently flew back and forth with the breeze, even the way her eyelashes fluttered along her cheeks, it was all enthralling and undeniably…

"Mine," his voice barely a whisper that went unnoticed by Kagome as she returned to her duty of cleaning the leaves off of the main walking area of the shrine. The sky was slowly turning darker signaling that evening was creeping along as the minutes passed. Directing his head towards the main shrine doors his keen sense of smell detected neither his son nor Kagome's friend.

"Kagome," he spoke up, turning his head back towards Kagome, she paused and turned to face him at the same moment, smiling brightly at the youkai. Sesshoumaru's breath hitched in his throat, she was as always stunning, and even now knowing her for 10 years she still held the ability to leave him breathless, a feet no woman demon or human ever had the capability of doing.

"Hai?" Sesshoumaru's body finally let the air lodge within his trachea escape at her voice.

"Where are Shippou and Sango?" Kagome's smile brightened once more and Sesshoumaru found it hard to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach cause by the affectionate smile directed towards him.

"Sango took Shippou to go visit Kohaku and maybe see a movie, they left before you returned from your business meeting earlier," Kagome brushed the last of the leaves off and began to walk towards Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, where's Inuyasha? Did he already leave after," Kagome paused, would saying her name always be this hard?

"Rin's funeral," she finished but felt the pain gripping her heart.

"Hmm, it appears I failed to inform you that Inuyasha due to emergencies with the company, their current merger backed out last moment. He has been bombarded with paperwork to account for the actions to be taken as a replacement for the company he was required to leave immediately," Kagome nodded her head, a sad smile playing upon her lips and a slight twang of jealousy sprouted within Sesshoumaru. Would she smile in such a way and miss him as much if he was to leave? He knew the answer, she fell apart when he left her, however to move away from her would it do much more damage? Of course he would never move, at least not without her and Shippou, however he could not help the jealousy that bubbled within.

"Would you prefer his company over mine?" Sesshoumaru growled softly at letting the emotion evoke such a reaction from him, certainty Kagome would call him childish, which was exactly how he was behaving.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm pretty sure we covered the jealousy over my friendship to Inuyasha years ago," Kagome placed her hands upon his cheeks, bending his head up towards her as she held a foot or two above him from standing. Lowering her head to his until their foreheads rested against each other, they watched the emotions flicker across each other's irises, Kagome's soft fingers began to caress his cheeks lovingly in turn Sesshoumaru growled softly in content.

"Silly youkai, there's no one I'd rather be with than you even if you can be insufferable, stubborn, jealous, narrow minded-" Sesshoumaru growled a bit more aggressive at her rant and she giggled softly, once more Sesshoumaru felt fluttering within his stomach at her melodic laughter.

"If you feel that way about me, perhaps I should find another?" Kagome snorted while stepping back from him she covered her mouth attempting to hide her fit of giggles.

"And what is so amusing, I could be serious," Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose at her once she calmed down.

"As if anyone but me could tolerate you," Sesshoumaru sat there glaring at her however it was true, what other woman would put up with his constant 'bullshit' as Kagome so lovely called it once. It wasn't honestly bullshit, he had quirks and pet peeves, along with numerous expectations of his mate and Kagome seemed to never struggle to meet them in fact it was as if those expectations fit to who she was exactly. A smug smirk grew upon Sesshoumaru's face, it seemed like Kagome was made for him.

Quickly Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back toward him, resting his head just below her breasts, his arms wrapping around her tightly. A soft sigh escaped her lips as one of her arms laid along his back, trailing her fingers through his hair with her other hand. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face deeper into her enjoying her pleasant before the rain smell that encased around him. Kagome was his drug, undeniably his greatest addiction, one he honestly never gave up.

It was unbelievable at times how much he cared for her, how much he needed her within his life. After he spent so many centuries content with being alone, then suddenly some ningen comes along and shakes everything up making his life unstable without her. 'Pathetic' he could see his past demeanor saying to him. Indeed it was pathetic to some however to Sesshoumaru it was ideal, and just what he needed.

"Mou, Sesshoumaru as much as I enjoy being clung to, maybe we should go inside?" Sesshoumaru turned his head up, enjoying the view of her face between her breasts, a sly smirk played along his lips. Kagome attempted to pull away and his grip tightened once more, however loosened once she stopped pulling.

"You allow Shippou to cling to you,"

"Hai, but Shippou is a child," Sesshoumaru tightened his hold as she tried to pull from him once more, sighing in defeat Kagome let her arms drop to her sides, closing his eyes Sesshoumaru enjoyed the position once more.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn," His eyes opened and looked at her, Kagome looked away a small blush spreading along her cheeks.

"Would you like to stay the night?" her voice was but a whisper but Sesshoumaru caught the words with his youkai hearing. He held still, listening to Kagome's heart beat quicken as he delayed his answer. To sleep in the same bed with her would be heaven for him, to see her when he awoke would be utopia for him once more.

"Hai, However Sango is in the guest room so where would you have me sleep?" He would not assume she would allow him in her bed once more, so quickly so Sesshoumaru played his cool and doing something he had done but once or twice he hoped for Kagome to speak the words he wanted to hear.

"Oh," her blush became darker, spreading over the rest of her face.

"I um, thought you could…" she trailed off and looked down at him, smiling softly.

"It was a stupid idea, you should go back to the hotel to-" Sesshoumaru growled, she would not say it, too shy? He had seen her naked numerous times, caused her to scream out his name more times than he could count and yet she couldn't ask him to sleep in the same bed with her once again?

"I will sleep in your bed with you tonight," Sesshoumaru spoke firmly, letting go of Kagome and rising from his position, his frame looming over her, however as he rose Kagome's eyes stayed downcast.

"Hm, Okay!" Kagome's head turned up quickly, her bright smile encasing her whole face as her eyes shined with joy.

A polyphonic melody emitted from inside the main house and Kagome scrambled her way towards the door to get to her cell phone in time. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as she clumsily made her way, she always provided the best entertainment.

Kagome flipped the phone open and quickly answered the phone.

"Moshi-moshi!" Kagome spoke cheerfully into the receiver.

Kagome!

"Oh Sango! Are you two going to be home for dinner?" Sesshoumaru silently entered the house, sliding the door shut behind him.

Well actually I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us staying the night here, I could bring Shippou back though, then I could head back to Kohaku's

Kagome gasped softly as Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her from behind, nuzzling his face into her hair inhaling her scent, his beat growled with content at the familiar scent.

"Let them both stay the night," Sesshoumaru spoke, his chest rumbling with his content growl as she relaxed into his embrace.

"Well Sango you both could, that is if Kohaku wouldn't mind, because I'd really worry for you to travel all the way back there by yourself at night,"

Alright! Kagome could hear Shippou cheering the background and smiled, Shippou did enjoy Kohaku's plethora of gaming consoles.

"Just be back before 6 tomorrow, that's dinner time!" Kagome's voice carried her smile.

Hai! See you tomorrow! Say bye to your mom Shippou  
Bye mommy!

"Bye sweetie," Kagome flipped the phone shut once she heard the beep of the call ending.

"It would appear I have you to myself tonight," Sesshoumaru spoke seductively; Kagome gasped her mind already filling with images of Sesshoumaru and herself in rather intimate situations.

"H-hai," she spoke out meekly and Sesshoumaru chuckled softly at her bashfulness.

"Come now, I have seen you naked numerous times," his fingers trailed along her stomach, Kagome shuddering in reaction. He bent his head down towards her neck and began to gently kiss along her pulse, his beast howled in remorse at the lack of mark upon her body. Sesshoumaru could not help himself by agreeing to his beasts feelings, his beautiful Kagome needed to bare his mark once more, to show to the world she was his, his menstruations along her neck stopped as he growled softly and she would remain his this time.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome somehow managed to maneuver herself out of his grip, turning to face him.

"Let's see what's on T.V., hai?" Sesshoumaru smirked at her nervous behavior at his physical attention towards her; his delicate ningen was so easily brought to distraught, giving a curt nod Kagome quickly walked to one of the couches, letting herself indulge in television.

"So you think they're going to do it since you're not there?" Kohaku laughed at Sango's look on her face at his question.

"In all honesty I'd rather not think about my best friend getting some while I'm not," Kohaku choked on his drink.

"MAN! I did not need to know that about you!" Sango laughed whole heartedly at her brother's disgust of the subject.

Kagome yawned softly as she stretched out, her hands brushing against Sesshoumaru's face from her spot in his lap. Sesshoumaru's hands wrapped protectively around her abdomen from behind, Kagome's hands descending down to lay on top of his, she turned her head back towards him and smiled, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashing some unreadable emotion at her smile. Kagome knew however, that emotion was for her, that was how it had always been, she could read him where others couldn't she saw past his façade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXThe Lemon Begins Here!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru's face bent down, Kagome's head lifting towards his as their lips met in an innocent kiss; however the kiss turned passionate as Sesshoumaru's fangs gently nibbled on her bottom lip causing Kagome's mouth to open in acceptance of his passion. His claws gently trailed along her stomach, Kagome's hands reaching behind her to grip his head gently, his hair wrapping around her fingers. Sesshoumaru's hands came up and gently cupped her breasts, his thumb and pointer finger gently pinching her erect nipples.

Kagome pulled her mouth from his and gasped out his name softly, Sesshoumaru growled in response, within a flash Sesshoumaru had them both standing up, holding Kagome bridal style, taking her quickly up the stairs.

Just as Sesshoumaru set Kagome down she backed off and began to take off the miko garb she had never discarded, had she let him take it off her the outfit would end up in shards and her mother would nearly die, they were not cheap outfits and Sesshoumaru had destroyed one once before. Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as Kagome undressed before him, he smirked slightly, in a hurry as well.

He growled softly as the clothes pooled along the floor showing herself to his passionate gaze, her breast were confined in a simple white bra, and a pair of white underwear to match, without a further thought Sesshoumaru had Kagome against the bedroom wall devouring her mouth without a rational thought.

After he succeeded in leaving Kagome dizzy and aroused with his kiss his lips trailed down her jaw, licking and lightly biting her skin, causing Kagome to moan and mewl in delight. He used his left hand to hold her wrists up against the wall above her head while his other hand gently caressed her cheek; he pulled his head back and looked at his goddess.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out so softly, he growled at her his eyes tinting pink as she wrapped one of her legs around him, pulling his body closer to her. She didn't care if perhaps this was moving fast; she needed to feel and the way Sesshoumaru was touching her ignited her blood sending her into a haze of need.

He hissed as she pressed herself even more against him, his hand letting go of her wrists causing her hands to rush to holding his head, pulling his lips back down to hers. His hands rested along her waist, crawling along her skin leaving her quivering in their wake, he quickly sliced her bra apart from the center piece. He pulled his lips from hers to watch her breasts bounce free from their restraint; a barely noticeable groan escaped his lips. He began to kiss and periodically bite the junction between her neck and shoulder as his hands cupped her full breasts, gently pulling at her nipples which erupted moans from Kagome.

His lips trailed back up towards her face, gently kissing the small cuts that remained from the wreck, Kagome gasped softly, her fingers gently caressing his scalp.

"Kagome," his voice was strained, his hands momentarily stopping their menstruations upon her body. He wished to be gently and slow with her this time, to prove his love for her.

"Hai?" Kagome called out in a haze.

"I need you," his nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal strengthened at his words.

"Hai," her voice was sultry and low. Sesshoumaru's hands gripped Kagome's bottom, pulling her up and against him while Kagome's other leg wrapped around him. He made his way to the bed, once he felt the bed hit his knees he gently moved down, laying Kagome upon the bed. He looked down at her admiring the way her hair fanned out around her and the soft blush along her cheeks; he bent down toward her, his body hovering over hers, their lips barely touching.

His hands rested at the sides of her face, he dipped his head, taking her breath away with his kisses, her hands reached up around his neck, pulling him closer to her, trying to mold them into one. Sesshoumaru leveled himself onto the bed with his knees, his hands wandering along her stomach, moving up to cup her breasts gently. Becoming venturous, Kagome began to pull his shirt up from behind, bunching up the fabric behind his head, taking a hint Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled his lips from hers to dispose of his shirt. Her hands ran down his muscular chest, enjoying the twitches and ripple his body made from her touch, her fingers hooked between the waistband of his pants and his lower abdomen; she looked up at him shyly and smiled.

Sesshoumaru groaned a bit louder than the first time at her innocent smile, her hands quickly unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his pants just as he dipped down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped, her hands freezing as her body enjoyed the feelings he stirred within her it had been so long, losing her control her hands trailed to his lower back, her fingers dancing along his back as he continued his suckling of her nipple while his hand massaged its counterpart.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her breast in triumph of distracting her, leaving her in pleasure. His attention trailed down her stomach, his tongue swirling around her navel before coming to his destination. With a weak tug her pristine white underwear fell to their demise by his claws, Kagome looked down at him in mild irritancy what was his enjoyment with destroying her clothes? However her mind once again fell into a haze as his hand cupped her gently, his middle finger slipping within her moist folds. Sesshoumaru growled as he felt his palm become slightly damp and the smell of her arousal encasing him entirely. As his mouth descended upon Kagome's treasure he became painfully aware of the ache within his half way off pants, and as her divine taste touched his tongue he felt his well kept control drop a few more notches from the need to have her.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed his fingers within her and pulled out, as his tongue assaulted her clit, leaving Kagome bucking and moaning against his menstruation. His fingers moved tortuously slow as his tongue gently ran circles around her clit, Kagome's small nails digging into his back.

"More, please Sesshoumaru," she whimpered out between her moans, he could not deny her, his fingers began to move faster as his tongue's assault along her clit became rougher. Her moans rose in noise and became quicker; he wouldn't let up continuing his work upon her body. After a few more thrusts of his fingers and his active tongue along her clit her hips began to convulse, her inner muscles spasm against his fingers. Quickly Sesshoumaru pulled his finger from her, pushing his tongue within her, enjoying the taste of her juices along his palette, her mouth making a perfect 'O' as she silently screamed her release. The taste was divine, just as he remembered it, so sweet but with a bitterness that caused the taste to be exotic. Once Sesshoumaru surely had his fill of her he began his journey back to her, his lips kissing the bare skin he crossed paying homage to her beauty.

Sesshoumaru kissed along Kagome's lips, gently nibbling at her bottom lip as she came off of her high from his attention.

"Mmm, you truly are a master at your job," Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in question.

"My job?" Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled at him.

"Pleasuring me," A small giggle left her lips at his sullen look.

"Is that all I am, someone to please you?" Kagome frowned a bit and pushed him up to a kneeling state, following him her arms wrapped around his neck as she began to kiss her way towards his neck, biting a bit rough at his jugular causing Sesshoumaru to groan.

"Oh no, you are my home," she began to kiss her way down, running her tongue around his left nipple, then to his right while she gently ran her nails down his arms.

"My heart," she went back to trailing down his body with her kisses, stopping at his unbuttoned pants.

"And most importantly you are mine," she giggled a bit watching his eyes tinge pink at her statement, if there was one thing she learned with being matted to a demon it would be he enjoyed more than anything to hear her possessive nature over him.

Bringing her attention back towards his body, she pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and smiled at his well endowed piece of anatomy. Sesshoumaru watched her with hooded eyes, fascinated with the way her soft hands gripped his penis, using her thumb to rub his pre-cum around his head.

Kagome stared up at him, smiling as her tongue ran a circle around his head then up towards the opening only to swallow his head within her mouth. Sesshoumaru's hands immediately gripped her head, a feral growl crawling from his throat. Fueled with power from his reaction Kagome began to move her mouth down his penis, her tongue lubricating him with her saliva. Her left hand gripped his hip, gently needing the skin while her right hand cupped his balls massaging them as her mouth retreated from his penis only to move back down earning another growl from Sesshoumaru. The sensation was overwhelming; Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he reluctantly pulled her from him. Kagome looked up at him quizzically.

"As delightful as your mouth is," He smirked at her blush, so modest even after doing such a naughty deed.

"I'd enjoy being deep within something else," Sesshoumaru growled as her arousal spiked once more, she certainly did enjoy imagery through words. Kagome scooted back from him; her knees come up from the bed pressed together as her hands supported her upper body's current position. Sesshoumaru began to crawl towards her, kicking his pants and boxers off in the processes. His hands began to slide up her legs stopping at her knees where he began to gently pull her legs apart enjoying the waft of her arousal that assaulted his senses. He continued crawling towards her, his form towering over her as she began to lie down rather than hold herself up. His hair created a curtain around them, the soft silver tresses soothing Kagome's scorched skin. She gasped softly feeling the tip of his penis rub along her slit, her juice leaking around his head as lubrication.

Her eyes locked with his, blood red like a fire the redness consuming the once white areas of his eyes, the blue iris within the center the hottest part of the flame within him.

"I will mark you," The voice was primal stating another part of him was there with her, a part of him she feared from the beginning but grew to love and understand that this was his passion for her, a passion much more powerful than she could have ever imagined. Though he hadn't formed it in a question she knew she could say no, and this would be over with just a regular coupling with no mating, however her heart swelled at the thought of being his.

"Hai," Her voice was soft but he heard her loud and clear. A snarl of immense passion emitted from him as his penis dived within her moist vagina, the feeling was overwhelming and Kagome replied to his snarl with a moan of her own once he was fully within her. She knew by the end of this night she would be his once again and that made her pain subside, all the death moved to the back of her mind. Just him and her as it should be, as it always should be.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hands above her head, gently securing her immobility as he began his slow torturous pace. Slowly pulling his hips back Kagome moaned softer than before, then once he began to move back her fingers began to scratch at his hands. The tight vise like grip she held around his penis was mind numbing, he watched her eyes flutter close as his pace slowly picked up.

"Kagome, look at me," Her eyes flew open a soft blush along her cheeks, she knew better than to close her eyes with him. Her blue eyes glassed over as he began to slide back in within her, a moan parting from her moist lips. Sesshoumaru bent his head down, gently nibbling on her bottom lip, yet still holding his gaze with her. A slide out, a push back in, the pace was medium now, Sesshoumaru enjoying the way Kagome's body tensed and relaxed with each movement. Reluctantly he let her teased bottom lip go to move to a sitting position on his knees, his hands moving down towards her hips pulling her with him. With his next thrust into her he became rougher than before causing a small cry to erupt from her mouth and her back arching up.

"Sesshoumaru," She whimpered softly as he went back to his slow pace.

"Say it Kagome," his hands dipped under her, moving to the middle of her back and he pulled her up to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands getting lost in the mess of his hair. He bounced her up once, gravity pulled her back down causing his entire well endowed penis filling her at a new angle. She whimpered, closing her eyes despite being told to keep them open and let her head sag.

She slowly lifted her head up, her eyes locking with his inflamed blue irises.

"Say it," His voice was forced as he remained still.

"I'm yours," Within less than a second Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned down to the bed once more, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pummeled into her.

"Mine," The words nearly just another growl, he moved in and out of her at a pace too fast to be human. Kagome dragged her nails down the back of his arms stopping at his hands resting on each side of her face. Sesshoumaru growled once more as Kagome's moans became louder and frequent, taking his left hand he placed her right leg were her knee was bent over his shoulder providing more leverage within Kagome. Her inner muscles quivered around him as he put all his passion into his movements with her.

His love for her was undeniable; the thought of being without her was unfathomable and impossible. He watched her breast bounce with each thrust, his eyes slowly trailing up her body, stopping to watch her tongue run along her top lip only to pause in it's movement from the moan that passed through her lips his eyes finally rested on her half open pleasure filled blue orbs. Her moans were sending shivers through out his body, the way her inner muscles clamed around him quivering with his force told him she was close to release only resulting in him moving faster.

"Sesshou- Sesshoumaru!" her voice broke from the intense feeling pumping within her body. A tight coil feeling became painfully aware within her body, she whimpered as she felt herself edging towards her release, Sesshoumaru's hands now holding her hips tightly his nails prickling her skin. His thrusts became more demanding, their eyes still locked as he enjoyed the way her blue glazed eyes shinned with love. Suddenly she found herself bucking up her eyes wide, the coil finally released, his name rolled of her tongue in undulated sounds. Her back arched, her breasts pushed against his hard chest and her head thrashed around violently, the pleasure from her orgasm taking over all her sense.

Sesshoumaru however continued to thrust within her, the feeling of her vice like grip around him tightening and releasing sending him closer to oblivion. He slammed his hips against her one final time, a satisfied howl consuming the room announcing his release.

Suddenly his mouth had latched onto the left side of her neck his tongue running along the skin, stopping once he felt her pulse from her carotid artery. His mouth opened wider and he gently sank his fangs into her neck, blood flooding his mouth at an alarming rate. She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders at the pain she was feeling however to counter the pain Sesshoumaru quickly sliced along his neck in the same area he bit her and gently pushed Kagome's face towards the wound. Without thinking she began to drink the blood, her body letting go of the pain and suddenly feeling as if on fire from their souls' beginning to intertwine.

A red hue, his jyaki, began to outline Sesshoumaru's body slowly consuming Kagome head to toe however before the red hue could completely encompass her a bright pink hue, her reiki, fought against the red, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open in surprise. This had happened last time, her dormant miko powers fought against him but he assumed that from at lease familiarity her power would not resist. It was no matter though, he would win, a smirk tugged on his lips causing her rushing blood to leak out, running down his chin. He focused once more, enjoying the taste of her miko powers that ran through her blood; however the center of his focus was winning against the power to consummate the mating just as he had done before. Suddenly her reiki flared only to what could only be described as vacuumed back into her body allowing his jyaki to consume her whole and seep into her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lemon Ends Here XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pulled his fangs back, his tongue rushing to coat the puncture wounds with his saliva, the saliva only serving as an adhesive to stop the blood flow rather than its original ability of poison. Kagome stopped as well, and watched as the wound closed up since it had ended its purpose. Sesshoumaru pulled back staring into her sleep heavy blue orbs, he as well was exhausted. Combining souls was quite the energy stealer. Kagome lifted her head and licked the trail of her blood, her tongue running from the bottom of his chin to his lips. She pulled back but then placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of her, and rolled to his side. He growled in content as Kagome curled against his body resting his head on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling the red gone from his eyes, yellow irises once more there, he listened to her breathing become steady signaling her body's now state of unconsciousness. His arm wrapped protectively around him and he turned his head burying his face in her brown locks while he closed his eyes.

"Mine," he spoke once more before sleep claimed him as well.

-----------------------------------

OH!!

The chapter is finished finally!  
YES! I DID IT!

Took forever but you know writing love scenes verses writing smut like I normally do is quit hard. Kudos to the writers who write beautiful loving lemons, here is my messily offer to the collect… . Sorry this took so long! ;;

Ahem, hope you enjoyed!

I nearly have Ch 10, the final chapter, done; I was working on it while I'd be in a rut for the lemon in this. ;


	10. there’s still a way to bring it all back

Author Note Thingy: Oh dear here we are the last chapter. It's slightly an Epilogue. So I suppose we could call it that but it has detail and some new information to sort of fill the gap between this chapter and the last one. It's been on hell of a ride everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! This story has been more than a story to me, a lot of me is in here (especially this chapter) and it's really cool that people enjoyed it! Perhaps someday I'll do a sequel that takes place years later; however for now this is the end of When Everything Falls Apart.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh dear nope still do not own Inuyasha.

As Usual here are some lyrics.

Another turning point a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this task and don't ask why.  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.  
It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

**Nearly a Year Later**

Kagome sighed in bliss while resting her head on the hospital bed. The room was pristine white, a curtain pulled back to show shelves and cupboards full of medical supplies and such, the bright lighting caused Kagome to squint her eyes as she stared at the monitor. Sesshoumaru looked towards her and gripped her hand gently as the doctor began to point out the forming of their child within Kagome's womb.

"When will we be able to tell the sex?"

"Well Mrs. Taisho this is the Second month I believe next month we'll be able to tell the babies sex, however since your husband is Inu youkai he might be able to tell the hanyou's sex ," the Doctor looked to the happy couple and smiled.

"I believe that's all there is to see here, I'll leave the room so you may clean up Mrs. Taisho and I'll see you in another month. If you have any questions or concerns please call," the Doctor turned towards Sesshoumaru and held out his hand, Sesshoumaru shook his hand firmly.

"Congratulations once more, your baby is growing at a healthy rate," Sesshoumaru nodded his head as the doctor left the room.

"Can you tell the sex through the scent yet?" Kagome spoke as she held her shirt up, wiping off the gel for the ultra sound with a towel. She really did hate the way this stuff felt.

"Hm I can. I have been able to for two weeks now," Sesshoumaru side stepped the towel that flew his way, stopping himself from smirking at his mate's predictable nature.

"You never told me!" Kagome huffed as she brushed her shirt down, making sure her clothes were correct in appearance.

"You never asked," he said with a sly smirk along his lips as Kagome groaned in frustration, he always did enjoy taunting her.

After a bit of rustling noises Kagome ran up to her husband and latched her arm around his elbow as they exited the room.

"So?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her raised an eyebrow.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kagome huffed once more, blowing her bangs up at her husband, make that mate's attitude.

After a few more moments of silence Kagome groaned.

"What is it now?"

"You didn't say please," Sesshoumaru's lips twitched as Kagome glared at him, she never failed to take the bait.

"You are so lucky I decided to marry you again," Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders.

"You were already my mate, the marriage was to appease your mother and you as well," Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head a bit.

"You did propose however in the most romantic way, much more romantic than the first time,"

"Are you trying to insinuate that proposing in Paris is much more romantic than proposing at a French restaurant here in town?" Kagome nudged him and laughed softly at his tone of disbelief. It was startling at times at how open he had become with her in less than a year, but they had made a commitment once more and promised to speak up more to truly make this relationship work through the good and bad times.

"So am I having a boy or girl?" Silence resumed and Kagome's eye twitched.

"Please,"

"Boy," Kagome squealed and began to dance and sing next to Sesshoumaru as they walked into the waiting room, not noticing the Staff as they stared at the couple in curiosity.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him gently, wary of her body's delicate state just as they left the threshold of the doorway. Kagome stopped her singing and dancing to look up towards Sesshoumaru in surprise. He bent his head down and by instinct Kagome tilted her head up, their lips gently touching. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down closer, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. Sesshoumaru gently nibbled at her bottom lip, Kagome opened her mouth readily to his intrusion, running his tongue along hers in heated passion. As breathing became a necessity during their interlude Kagome pulled away from him and smiled gently at Sesshoumaru.

"Daddy, Mama!" Shippou left the toys for the children in the office alone to run to his parents. Kagome giggled softly as Shippou clung to her leg, smiling brightly up at her.

"How's the baby doing?!" Shippou's eyes filled with curiosity.

"The baby is just fine, growing according to hanyou growth patterns. Come on sweetie it's time to go to grandmas," Shippou nodded his head letting go of her leg to allow Kagome the freedom to walk; he followed after with Sesshoumaru just behind the two as they exited the building.

xXx

"How long are you two going to be gone?" Kagome's mother looked at her with a contemplative stare.

"Oh, well probably a week, we'll be back for the Fall Festivals I promise!" Kagome smiled brightly, her eyes never once appearing dull. Kagome's mother nodded her head as she watched Shippou chase around one of the staff members.

"I do wish Sesshoumaru was here so I could properly thank him for hiring a staff to help around the Shrine,"

"I'll tell him you said so, he had to go the office once more before we left last minute issues or something of the sorts he couldn't elaborate when he dropped Shippou and I off, he'll be here soon though to pick me up, then to the airport though we'll be getting there rather early," Kagome looked around the Shrine grounds, the staff sure did a better job at cleaning then she did.

"So how was the appointment?"

"It was wonderful; Sesshoumaru says I'm having a boy!" Kagome could barely contain her excitement and Kagome's mom briefly smiled.

"Hm, I was hoping for a little girl," a sadden pause filled the air. Kagome's eyes dulled a bit as she watched Shippou play around the Goshinboku now her mind wondered off to beautiful big chocolate brown eyes that held joy and adorable tooth gapped smile.

"I suppose that would be nice, though I think a boy is better for Shippou and me as well, he tends to talk as if she never left sometimes," Kagome waved her hand as if to wipe away the sadness.

"Its better it is not a girl though," Kagome sighed softly reclining back as they sat along the Main House's Porch.

"I just managed to finally rid myself of Rin's clothes save a few dresses and some toys she favored," Kagome's mother nodded her head, suddenly a honk could be heard and Kagome jumped to her feet from the porch.

"Shippou! Mama's going now!" Shippou ran as fast as possible towards his mother, however he halted once he got close enough, realizing that she couldn't let him jump at her with the baby in her tummy, so instead he hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you Mom and Dad too!" Kagome smiled fondly at her son as she patted his head gently.

"We'll miss you too, please be good for Grandma and we'll see you in a week," Shippou nodded his head. Kagome bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

"Did you already say goodbye to your father Shippou?" Kagome's mother questioned.

"Hai! Before he dropped us off here, he told me to protect you like I do for Rin!" Kagome choked softly at his words and smiled, shaking her head lightly she began to head down the steps.

"Ja ne! Take care!" She called as she began her journey down the steps towards Sesshoumaru and his brand new Lexus he just had to have this year.

"I hope all is well with your mother," Sesshoumaru looked towards her as he changed the car's gears.

"Yes, she said thank you for the staff and Shippou seems to enjoy the fact he's not going to be just with her while we're gone," She turned to him and smiled brightly as she buckled up.

"I will be in and out of meetings during the week, are you sure you wish to come along Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was hesitant to let her leave with him, actually he was hesitant to let her do anything since they discovered she was pregnant, however with nothing but a small mound to prove that fact and a very loud lecture from her his hesitancy faded into the background. He would save it later for when she would be sincerely delicate with a nearly fully developed pup in her womb.

"Hai, I don't really want to be away from you this week. Shippou doesn't fully understand what the one year means and I'd prefer him not to see me possibly depressed and mopping about the house, because someone," she glared up at him, "Decided I shouldn't work this week."

"Hn who would do such a thing?" His tone dull as his eyes stayed on the road ensuring he was going the right way.

"Oh just some guy I know, thinks he knows me so well," Kagome looked out the window and suddenly she gripped the handle on the door, the road familiar. In the back of her head she could hear the honking, the sound of the metal crunching and she even began to feel an ache on her head were she banged into the window. Sesshoumaru turned passing the sight of the crash, he felt her sorrow rolling off of her like waves. He was aware of how early it was until the flight and he felt they should have one last pit stop before they left for the week.

"Sesshoumaru?" She turned to him with questioning eyes. He just stared straight ahead, and Kagome felt herself panic as she saw a familiar cemetery come in view. What was going on? She hadn't come here but once since the funeral, she wished he would say something, look at her, just have him do anything except stare straight ahead ignoring her.

"Sesshoumaru! Turn this car around I don't want to go here! We'll be late for the plane," her voice trailed off she knew that was a lie. That mate of hers had this planned out, she wanted to get away this week not confront her biggest issue face to face. A year and it still hurt.

xXx

He stopped the car next to the area in which Rin laid, pulling into park he turned towards her. He tried his best to ignore the tears rolling down her face, the puffy eyes. She needed this; he would allow her the ability to get away this week with him, if she would go to that grave.

"That man that you believe doesn't know you so well, he knows you very well and he won't let you leave until you face what that grave means and what this week means. No more small laughs when people say her name to hide the fact it hurts and no more preventing me from saying that I miss her and that you do too. Rin is over there Kagome and she wants to see you." He paused, "I'll stay in the car." With that he unlocked the doors and turned forward again.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Who was he to tell her to see her daughter's grave? Didn't he know she knew she was there in the ground dead and oh god it hurt to remember that! She gripped her chest and whimpered softly shaking her head. She just couldn't.

"You can hate me after this Kagome if it will make it feel better but you have to go to that grave." her mate was right as much as she wanted to scream, kick and punch she knew she had to face that grave. Timidly Kagome opened the door and slowly stepped out of the car, silently closing the door behind her. She stared straight ahead and stiffly walked towards her daughter's grave.

Sesshoumaru watched her and fought back the urge to follow her, to hold her. He had to do this, though it hurt to let her go there and just feel this pain on her own he knew he had to do it. She spent too much time ignoring the fact she was gone, too much time trying to pretend that things were just the same. He sometimes worried they moved to fast, that this was all a way to fill the void Rin left but in those precious moments alone with Kagome when the pain of loss was not around he knew she was there because she loved him and he loved her, not because there was something missing.

xXx

Kagome stood in front of the rose stone colored gravestone. She knelt down and gently traced her fingers over Rin's name. It hurt, she realized even through the smiles and laughter it hurt, it hurt even more so since she spent so much time trying to deny it. Her hand moved to her stomach and she began to feel the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I miss you Rin. I really do. I'm sorry you passed away so young and maybe had I not be rushing," she paused and shook her head. Blaming herself would get her no where.

"We're having a baby Rin, a little boy. I know Shippou would like a girl but maybe next time right? I know you would have loved to have a little brother. I sometimes wonder what would have happened had you stayed alive. Would your father and I have reunited or just became farther apart due to my stupid wish to not see him and his stubborn attitude." She stopped once more, her fingers now tracing the word daughter.

"I love you Rin and I thank you for coming into my life and reminding me I was important. You and Shippou kept me going for those two years and I know I would have been hopeless if I hadn't had your smiles to see every morning." The tears ran down her cheeks like waves, crashing onto the headstone.

"Oh Rin," she fell to her knees, her other hand in a fist on the ground.

xXx

Sesshoumaru turned away once she fell, he couldn't watch her. It took everything he had to not run out of the car and tell her she didn't have to face this that she could live in oblivion for as long as she wanted. He only hopped that this would help her with healing, he had tried hard to get to talk with him and she would at a point then she would lock up and turn around to talk about him, asking him how he was. He snorted she behaved too much like himself sometimes, he shook his head lightly. This was the final straw, when she wanted to be gone for this week he knew what had to be done.

xXx

After half an hour full of crying, small whimpers, incoherent words and sniffles Kagome pulled her head up. She whipped her eyes, smiling softly, she just needed to let go of the pain she was harboring. Sesshoumaru truly did know her better than she knew herself.

"Thank you Rin for being alive," She looked down at her watch and shook her head lightly she had been here much too long but she needed this just as Sesshoumaru thought.

"It's time to say goodbye. I love you and I hope I'll see you again someday," Kagome kissed her name on the gravestone and stood up.

She walked back to the car much more relaxed than she been in months, the gentle fall breeze playing with her hair reminding her of the times Rin would braid her hair and ask if she would grow up to have beautiful hair like her mother. Kagome smiled brightly at the memory, she would miss her but she would cherish these memories she had, picking up her pace Kagome began to jog back to the car.

Sesshoumaru turned towards her once he smelt her scent coming towards him, had he perhaps not been so controlled of his emotions he might have cried in happiness at the smell of complete and utter joy and relief emitting from his mate. She opened the door and bent down to look at him. Without any warning Kagome leaped into the car straight at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face in his chest. Silently Sesshoumaru thanked his luck that the consul between the seats was up so just leaving it as one large seat, after the initial shock he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Kagome laughed softly as she felt the steering wheel in her side.

"Thank you," she whispered resting her forehead against his.

"For?" His eyebrow raising.

"Loving and knowing me," she gently kissed him but Sesshoumaru would not allow the kiss to stay innocent. His mate complied with no complaint, enjoying his tongue's caresses. Kagome began to twirl his hair around her fingers as his hand slipped up to hold her head, drawing out her tongue to play. She whimpered, her finger tightening and pulling at his hair, she pulled her lips from his.

"We shouldn't really," he cut her off with a sweet innocent kiss, gently he pushed her off his lap and she willingly moved to the passenger's seat.

Once Kagome was situated Sesshoumaru turned the car on and moved into drive. He looked over at Kagome.

"Ready?" She smiled at him, that smile of hers that made his heart speed up and she nodded her head.

"I'll always be ready," she took his hand in hers, "as long as we always do this together."

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Always together," Slowly they made their way out of the cemetery.

xXx

Kagome unbuckled herself as the buckle sign finally turned off; she quickly turned to Sesshoumaru but frowned as he held some paper work in his hand. She shook her head and turned to the window, looking down at the land from the birds eye view in awe. To think her mate once owned the land freely, suddenly something came to her something she should have asked long ago.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn," He still continued to stare down at his paper work but looked over at her once to only look back at the papers.

"Do you still own the land? I mean I never asked or anything like that I just always assumed with time," she paused as she watched that sly smirk slide across his mouth.

"That my dear little mate is something we'll speak of later," her eyes became as big as saucers.

"Oh my god you do!" his deep chuckle surprised Kagome but she soon joined him with her laughter. And to think she would have never known that had her little girl not left this world to remind her and Sesshoumaru how precious life is.

A warm smile spread over her lips once her laughter died down. She looked back out the window and placed her chin in the palm of her hand still smiling. 'It's funny,' she thought to herself, Sesshoumaru's hand gripping her knee gently as he continued reading. 'How when everything falls apart and all life seems to be nothing but a downward spiral, there's still a way to bring it all back together and smile once again.'

Owari

TADA!!!

The End!  
I am so proud of myself. I know not very long, terribly sorry, but I didn't feel like it should be really long just giving closure and ya know stuffs. Thank you once more to everyone! Bye!


End file.
